The Ship Sets Sail
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Different scenarios. Different outcomes. In one timeline, the man-turned-pony known as Stardust Balance ended up dating a certain purple Princess. But what if, by different choices, his destiny lied with another, or another? Multiverse theory's a funny thing, isn't it? Collection of one-shots.
1. Starity

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. This presents the multiple ideas of what happened if he ended up with a different pony - or something else - altogether instead of someone in particular in AJBS. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And remember Spike, I want these delivered posthaste. It is a must they arrive to the post before the evening closes. It would be just dreadful to ponder on the consequences otherwise."

The poor dragon, lifting God knows how many packaged boxes of clothing, only nodded, straining to speak with a small confident grin. "Sure thing Rarity... I won't let you down!"

"Good." Rarity beamed satisfactory, opening the door for the struggling dragon to walk through. "Do be careful with handling those; those are delicate specifically chosen fabric after all. I know I can count on you Spikey-wikey!"

Shaking my head as the dragon left, I looked at Rarity in slight amusement. "You know, you could've let me help him."

The fashioner scoffed lightly. "And allow you to sneak off without working on that untamed forest you call a mane? A valiant try, darling, but one I shan't let you get away with so easily." Well, it was worth a shot. The mare then un-subtly began pushing me back into the next room, more than eager to get to work with my hair.

Although sometimes, I ponder why she even bothers.

"Still, can't believe you're taking advantage of Spike's feelings like that."

"'Advantage?'" Rarity suddenly halted, and glanced at me with slightly appalled blue eyes. "You don't think that low of me, do you Stardust?"

"Sorry, should have phrased it better." I grinned humouredly. "I meant Spike has clear obvious feelings for you. And the way you praise and bat your eyelids at him implies you're benefiting from his affections."

"Not at all!" The white unicorn quickly responded, before dragging me into the next room, a dressing table waiting for us. "I would hardly resort to such despicable means for self-gain. You know that. Spike willingly offers his services all the time, who am I to turn down such eager assistance?" Rarity looked at me. "Rest assured I hold no intent on making any benefits to myself regarding Spike's feelings."

"...Glad to hear it." She smiled brightly after my tone of relief, finally releasing me to set everything up. It was admirable, Rarity was often focused on her work as Twilight was. "Sorry for the accusation, I'm just looking out for my brother is all."

"Oh not at all, that fact you regard Spike as family is touching enough." Rarity than sent a weird loving gaze, batting her eyes at me for some reason, smile softening. "Still, I consider Spike's affections to be awfully adorable... And yet, sometimes I feel bad for him. Guilty even."

I nodded. I can guess why. Child crushes for teenagers are always a lost cause. They're cute to witness, sure, but even I have a hard time excusing myself whenever Spike requested I help him earn Rarity's affections. Poor kid, Hell, even Twilight would struggle slightly in busying herself whenever Spike asked for her help as well, or any of ther others. No one had the heart to give the hopeful dragon a harsh reality on life.

"Don't be. It's not his fault he's attracted to you. Even I wouldn't blame him." Blue eyes blinked in surprise, prompting my shrug. "Hell, surprised there aren't many stallions at your front door right now just to see you." What with all that makeup, classy personality and whatnot.

Fake coughing into her hoof, Rarity grinned, but even I could tell she was nervous. For what reason? "That's very flattering of you darling, but we should work on fixing that mane of yours. Do you have a preferred style this time?"

Knowing long ago that battling against this mare for keeping my hair and facial hair how I preferred was a lost cause, I sighed slightly with a small smile. "Surprise me. The results are always brilliant." This time, the mare looked away, a small red hue on her features. Rarity? Blushing? I knew she was bashful at times, but she often took compliments in stride and elegance.

Was she alright?

"You really think so?"

"Undoubtedly." Was my response to the rather meek question. Seriously, what has gotten into her? "Although, sometimes I wonder why you even bother."

Finally, large blue eyes looked at me curiously. "How do you mean darling?"

Well, since we're discussing this. "I mean why always come to me, to fix my mane. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, Rarity, but you're a fashioner, let's be real here, not a hairdresser. What's the point?"

"The point, my dear Stardust, is to make you look more presentable."

"But why?"

"So others could see just how handsome our brave Earth Pony really is." Rarity approached slowly upon saying this, tone lowering somewhat and eyes reflecting an emotion I couldn't quite decipher. "The same stallion who fought an Ursaminor, grown up dragon and a hydra. Who gave Spike the credit for rescuing me from those dreadful Diamond Dogs. And who defended my honour at the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. A mane often defines a pony, you know, and I'd rather see the true persona of the stallion who would do anything to help his friends."

I frowned. The atmosphere beginning to feel rather tense, and something was beginning to bubble from the pit of my stomach. There was something about Rarity's meaningful expression that tipped me off. "But you know I don't care what other people- ponies think about me."

She nodded. "And I do."

"But why-?"

My question was cut off by something light brushing against my muzzle, body sent into sudden shock while my brain worked to sink in what was happening right now. Rarity, the fashionista of Ponyville, crush of Spike's, one of my _friends,_ was _kissing_ me. A pony, making out with a human. Granted a human who's in the _form_ of a pony, but a human nonetheless. It should feel bad... Yet, I was feeling something else. Without realizing, my own mouth was kissing her back.

Eventually breaking the kiss, we both breathed in and out slowly, the mare simply responding with a shy yet pleased smile, "That's why. Does that satisfy your curiosity enough, darling?"

"...I think I owe Spike a massive apology." Was my sheepish reply, grinning like an idiot. I'll make this up to the dragon, somehow...

Well, this explained the constant invitations to her place...

With a small giggle, which sounded like it was in amusement, bliss and relief, Rarity proceeded to drag my stunned body towards the table. "Come now. No special somepony of mine will continue treating his mane and beard with such poor care." I didn't even bother fighting back, my body and mind was inexplicably eager to do my 'special somepony' requested.

* * *

 **AN: A new chapter will be posted once every month, pairing of various characters with Stardust each. If you have any plausible pairings for him in mind, please let me know. But as I said,** _ **plausible.**_ **Meaning not every single character ever made in the show or EQG.**

 **Next time: Flutterdust! Until then!**


	2. Flutterdust

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get over here you Godforsaken beast of burden!"

"Um... Stardust, you shouldn't yell at Angel like that. He's very sensitive."

He'll be feeling a lot of sensitivity once I'm through with him. As if hearing that, the rabbit stuck out its baby tongue, evading my leap once again to flee around the house. [BEEP]ing! "He is purposely taunting me!"

"Oh, Angel just likes to play. He really likes you, you know." Bless Fluttershy, always sticking up for her friends, pets included. But Angel hardly appeared to confirm that statement, scoffing with a low whine before hopping at my another attempt to grab it. Two can play, and _I_ will win. She wanted the rabbit to take a bath, I'll give it one whether he likes it or not!

Ow!

"[BEEP]!"

"Language, please..."

My apology swiftly died before I could say it, downright glaring at the smirking furball. If only Discord was here right now... Angel's eyes then narrowed, expression clearly saying "Bring it."

With pleasure, you white demon.

The chase lasted three minutes, vaguely hearing Fluttershy's meek pleas for it to stop. Believe me, I wanted to, but this damn rabbit won't stop being a nuisance for the both of us. The other animals were far more cooperative! Even though they weren't helping right now. Birds among other creatures looked on in either bemusement or amusement at the chase around the cottage. When Fluttershy asked me over to help clean her animal friends, this wasn't what I expected. Did Snow White have this much trouble with rebellious wildlife?

Think now I'm reconsidering the offer of grooming the bear's fur instead-

Argh!

"You sack of-!"

"Stardust!" The sudden shrill cry caused my following expletive to die out, looking at Fluttershy, stunned, rubbing the sore spot of my hoof I stumped against a table leg. She looked far from happy, sighing quietly with a pleading expression. "Please, don't address any of my friends like that. It's not worth screaming at others like that, especially little animals who can't fight back."

"But-"

"Please."

That serene blue gaze was enough to calm me down somewhat, glancing at the smug rabbit warily. She's right, it wasn't worth the effort. Baring my teeth at the furball's expression, I sighed, looking down with an obedient nod. "Right, yes, sorry."

"It's okay." Fluttershy reassured me, smiling rather warmly at my apology and approaching Angel in my stead. "Angel probably wanted me to bathe him, in any case. Is that right Angel?" The thing that called hardly deserve being called 'Angel' nodded happily, pleased with getting he wants.

That damn rabbit. I had half a mind to call it out on taking advantage of the mare's generous nature like that. Hell, I have a majority of a mind!

But Fluttershy's peaceful look stopped, resuming her gaze on me. "I'm sure some of our other friends here won't mind you cleaning them. Maybe the birds will let you wash their feathers after a hard day of flying and gathering food for their little ones." Said animals chirped merrily at that.

With another sigh, I smiled tiredly. "Whatever makes you happy."

Fluttershy then tilted her head, detecting something in my tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Fluttershy." My head shook automatically. "Just don't want to let my friend down, even though I have almost no experience with animals."

A light smile, and something inside me flipped. "Oh, that's not true; I've seen you look after Owlicious with care and affection. And you've done an amazing job with looking after my friends here whenever you visit. You're great with animals, and I always love having you around... Erm, to help of- of course..." Fluttershy meekly added, looking away slightly, and Angel still had their [BEEP]-eating grin behind the mare's leg.

Ignoring that, I chuckled. "I always love visiting you, Fluttershy. You're certainly a marvel to behold when you focus on our friends here." The many critters and creatures of slight made noises of agreement and encouragement. Fluttershy's pink cheeks only glowed brighter at the sincere compliment. "If you ever need me, I'll be here."

Azure eyes looked stared at the floor. "Do... Do you mean that...?"

"Of course." Honestly, the shy shtick would grow exasperating to some after a while. Me? I just find it hopelessly adorable. "It's the least I can do, when you've been there for me."

"Oh... Well, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't...?"

"...Probably Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy blinked up in confusion. "Kidding," I added with a humoured grin. Taking a step forward, in order to really push how fond I was of this mare, I placed a hoof on her pony shoulder. Fluttershy flinched slightly, but relaxed somewhat at my stare. "I'm grateful to you, my dear, for being a light in the darkness. My life hasn't been... The best at times, but I had my friends, and especially this kind mare who would selflessly sacrifice her own shyness and worry to protect those she cherishes, to guide me out of the darkness and show me what friendship and love truly meant. Thank you, Fluttershy."

Yes, thank you, for everything...

Fluttershy looked completely stunned, which didn't surprise me all too much. "I... I... Umph!"

'Umph' is right, considering Angel rolled his eyes at the display and unceremoniously kicked the pegasus forward by the leg, and my shocked yet accepting muzzle met Fluttershy's own. Two pairs of widened eyes met, the redness on her face heightening to impossible degrees. But she didn't pull back, and I couldn't find it in myself too either. Fluttershy closed her eyes, and I found myself following suit, heart exploding into fireworks for some reason.

...Huh. Wasn't expecting this to happen soon... Or ever.

Can't seem to find myself complaining though...

To my slight disappointment, the kiss ended, Fluttershy staring down at the floorboards in shy adorableness. "I'm... I'm sorry..." She squeaked in clear embarrassment, trying to muster up an excuse. "I-I didn't mean to...!"

"You don't hear me complaining..." Azure eyes snapped upwards in shock, and my own hoof found its way under her chin, a sly smile on my muzzle. "I just hope you weren't either..."

Mouth agape slightly, it took a long moment before a small, pretty smile took shape on her shy muzzle. "I... You don't mind...?"

"Do you...?"

"...No."

The sincere, quiet answer incited my widened smile. "Good enough." And Fluttershy welcomed the following kiss initiated by me, and from the corner of my eye, Angel observed with narrowed eyes and folded front tiny limbs. The expression on his face sent a clear message.

 _Treat her right, or I'm coming after you._

My mind was too clouded right now by the warm sensation bubbling within me, the urge to scoff preoccupied by the slow yet passionate kiss. If the furball wanted to fight, then bring it... After this best thing to ever happen to me, of course.

* * *

 **AN: Next time: Moondust! A reality had Stardust, instead of staying in Ponyville after the season one premiere, resided at Canterlot instead. Hope you enjoyed this month's chapter and look forward to the next one!**

 **Until then my friends!**


	3. Moondust

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. This is an alternate scenario from the story had Stardust been offerred to stay at the royal castle in Canterlot than the Golden Oak Library. Enjoy!**

* * *

That mare...

That blasted mare!

I couldn't walk faster from throne room than I already was, storming through the tall decorative hallway in an effort to be out of that alicorn's presence as soon as possible. Because, once again, my advice went through one pony ear and swiftly out the other. And she lectures me of not listening!

At least my decisions make sense!

It was presumably three quarters of a year since I first arrived in this world, having helped the Mane Six defeat Nightmare Moon. Afterwards, with her own student preoccupied over learning the magic of friendship, Celestia heard my plight of being from another universe trapped in her own and offered refuge, vowing to assist me in find answers and a means to return home. Since then, I had offered advice and consoling to the two Princesses of this castle - a certain dark blue mare moreso - and spent the majority of my time in this large castle in the library.

Which was where I headed out of frustration. Recalling the conversation earlier forced my teeth to grind in pure irritation. Doesn't that mare realize that sending six teenage ponies and a baby dragon headfirst into danger makes her look like an incompetent sack of-?!

"Stardust?"

Hm?

The calm yet curious voice of the Princess of the Night prompted me to glance down another hallway I walked by. In all her graceful movements, Luna approached my state with a nod and small welcoming smile. "Good morning. A pleasant day, is it not?"

I released a tired smile myself. "If it already wasn't ruined for me, love."

The Princess of Night regarded me with a knowing brow. "My sister has made another decision you deem questionable?"

"You already know my feelings on the matter."

Luna nodded. "You are not alone in your skepticism. I too wonder if sending Twilight Sparkle to deal with such a dangerous task was the correct solution. As wise as my sister is, not even she is infallible."

"And not just Twilight." I shook my head, although glad someone shared my suspicions about this. Luna of all ponies especially. "But all her friends, and Spike too!" My gaze turned to the window, glaring as though the clean glass was at fault here. "I mean Jesus, with little time to prepare themselves and provided with no backup from the royal guards, Celestia's gonna be the doom of them one day, I swear..."

My ears picked up on Luna walked forward, standing beside me. "We all make mistakes, but I trust my sister, regardless of my suspicions. True, assigning Twilight and her friends to facing such a monster would be deemed unwise in some if not most eyes, but Celestia has never failed with her judgement yet."

Oh really? That incited me to glance in her direction slyly. "You sure about that?"

Knowing exactly what I was referring to, Luna cast her gaze down considerably. Oh [BEEP], I didn't mean it that way. "Were it not for my banishment, I couldn't have possibly been redeemed thanks to the Elements of Harmony."

Seeking immediately not to let Luna begin feeling guilty again - I had enough of that during our time together in this castle - I placed a caring hoof on her side - Yes I was allowed to get away with that - and smiled humouredly. "Or almost by this persuasive pony, huh?"

The Princess smiled again, blue alluring eyes glancing at me. "And for that, you have my gratitude."

"Oh let's not start this again."

"I mean it Stardust." Luna raised her head back up, giving me her complete attention. "Only my sister had tried convincing me to leave my darkened ways when I was Nightmare Moon. The rest of my subjects had given up all hope on me, my return to Canterlot wasn't entirely pleasant; I was regarded with wariness and distrust, even among the royal guards. On Nightmare Night, I was shunned and feared by the residents of Ponyville briefly. Yet despite all this, I prevailed in my endeavor to prove I had changed indefinitely, and my efforts paid off, of which I am grateful for."

It was a taxing process back then. I smiled sincerely. "And I'm proud of you for it."

"But you." Feel like we had this conversation a million times before. Oh right, we did. Luna continued with her azure eyes reflecting positive emotions, which suited her than the depression and guilt that weighed on her for a while after meeting her. "You never gave up hope on me to begin with. You encouraged me to keep trying. You spoke up in my defense towards the wary. Like my sister, you had complete faith that I was capable of being the better pony and Princess than I was as that monster." Luna tilted her head, her smile growing quite considerably. "Like my sister, you were the first friend I had in a long time."

Well, having future knowledge of events certainly helped. "No one deserves to be alone, Luna." Except for me, because I'm a sack of [BEEP].

As though hearing that thought, the taller pony inclined her head. "Especially not the Princess of the Night's knight in shining armour."

Oh not this exaggeration again. "I think you're confused, Shining's married to Cadence, recall?"

The joke incited Luna's expression to soften more, into something... I don't know what. Although was it just me, or did the hallway suddenly get an increase in temperature? "You helped me become the better mare. I had repaid my beloved sister by becoming the Princess she was proud of me to be, but you asked for nothing in return. Well, it's time I returned that favour at last."

"Just get me chocolate and we'll call it even."

Months of spending time together has influenced this mare, by the sly smile not taking shape on her muzzle. "I have, perhaps, an alternative taste for you."

Soda-

...Oh. Not soda.

But much, much better. My body went into complete shock by the swift and sudden peck to my own lips. It took a long moment to process that Princess Luna was _kissing_ me. And yet, before I could eagerly return the gesture, the teasing alicorn departed from the affectionate moment, regarding my state with a raised humoured brow, but smiling warmly regardless.

"That took more courage on my part than raising the moon." Luna tilted her head as I blinked rapidly, but then I noticed the slight tinge of pink in contrast to the dark blueness on the mare's cheeks. "Your feelings for me hasn't been unnoticed, Stardust... Nor has my own for you. I must thank Cadence once again for advising me to take this plunge."

...Huh.

Suddenly, I released a [BEEP]-eating grin. "Maybe Celestia hasn't ruined this day for me after all."

She found humour in the comment and new state I was in thanks to what just happened. And who can blame me? Beginning to turn, Luna inquired rather lightly... Almost shyly, "Perhaps you would accompany me in the gardens tonight, Stardust... I would like your company to observe the night together."

My head bobbed up and down in rapid succession before I could use my disjointed brain properly. "Well... If the Princess wants her knight to join her, who is he to refuse?" Luna grinned, whether in relief or flattery, I couldn't tell... But I was overjoyed, all the same.

I'm sure Twilight and the others can handle the Crystal Empire and its tyrannical ruler just fine. The show said so. Screw being worried, I just scored myself a Princess!

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed, and looking forward to the next one. There's a poll, speaking of which, on my profile for you to decide which ideal pairing will be posted next month. Feel free to vote! Until then my friends!**


	4. Amore Balance

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. This is an alternate scenario from the story had Stardust been offered to stay at the royal castle in Canterlot than the Golden Oak Library. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A long time ago..._

A young, pink alicorn chuckled, watching with delighted fondness over the young energetic filly she would be blissful to call her own sister. "Cadence! Cadence! I found this new exciting book from the library!" The purple filly raised the leather-bound object upwards between them. "Princess Celestia said I could read it, and I wanted to show it to you!"

"'Advanced Magical Studies for the Seekers of Knowledge.'" The young Princess said the book's title out-loud, glancing at her charge with an amused smile. "My, that does sound exciting. I trust you've already read through it?"

"Uh-huh!" Twilight grinned, showing baby teeth while stating proudly, "Halfway through!"

Cadence chuckled, nuzzling the studious filly. "I'm so proud of you Twilight." A flush of modesty on the unicorn's cheek. "One day, you might be more knowledgeable than Princess Celestia and myself."

Those youthful eyes sparkled curiously. "You really think so?"

Cadence smiled softly, adoring this young humble filly with her innocent pursuit for knowledge. She don't know what she did to deserve becoming a foalsitter for this wonderful young unicorn, but her aunt made the right choice in choosing Twilight as her student. The studious unicorn quickly became a shining beacon of light in Cadence's life, and the Princess of Love will cherish every moment with her for the rest of her life.

"I know so," The pink alicorn answered sincerely, nodding with grace. "I've never met a pony more determined in her quest for learning everything there is to know about magic." Twilight smiled innocently once again, and it melted Cadence's heart.

A lovely walk alongside the filly she adored foalsitting, under the warm sun with enthusiastic ponies strolling along and chatting by. What could possibly make the day better than it already was?

As if by a miracle, the internal question was answered.

In the form of a bright light!

Suddenly enveloping an area of the park right before them, the young filly and alicorn immediately shielded their eyes from the sheer brightness. Cadence swiftly raised one wing to cover Twilight, as precaution. Ponies also around the area were taken aback by the sudden light, letting out noises of surprise and confusion.

Before the brightness died down, and replaced by a single being on the ground. Lowering her limb from her eyes, Cadence blinked, wondering what exactly happened just then. She then felt a tug against a feather of her wing. "Cadence..." The alicorn glanced down in concern. Twilight was pointing forward. "There's someone there."

True enough, where the center of the light was, a pony laid on the soft grass, unmoving. Someone who definitely wasn't there before. "Stay right here Twilight." Without awaiting an answer, the alicorn cautiously walked forward, both wary and concerned over what was even going on. The pony made no response to the approach, the onlookers apprehensive in going near the pony themselves after that light show.

Standing right before the sleeping pony, Cadence examined him more thoroughly. Stallion, a gold-ish Earth Pony with a dark brown mane, medium facial hair and tail of both light and dark brown. Well, he certainly looked harmless, but that didn't explain the intense bright light just then.

Is that how this pony arrived-?

A light groan. He was waking up.

Taking a step back to provide, Cadence leaned down slightly in observation, right where the stallion could see her upon waking up. The unknown pony blinked, multiple times, evidently to regain his senses. "Sir?" The Princess couldn't resist asking, mostly in concern. "Are you alright?"

Blue-green eyes stared back at her, and Cadence was stunned by the emotions behind them. A gift of hers; able to see the feelings of others simple by looking into their eyes. And through his were a swirling vortex of negative feelings, ranging from caution, wariness, anger, bitterness, self-loathing.

...And sadness.

Who was this stallion?

"Sir...?" Cadence tried again, tone more softer this time. "Are you okay? You appeared from a bright light..."

"...What?" As though seeing her thoroughly for the first time, those blended blue-green eyes widened, emotions reinforced by confusion and... Fear? "What?" The repeated tone was of disbelief and downright befuddlement, the stallion giving Cadence a once over, as though trying to comprehend the situation before him. "I don't... What?!"

"Take it easy now..." But the stallion was no longer paying attention to her, now inspecting himself, the fear beginning to shift towards terrified the further he looked at his own body.

"Wha... I don't... How...?"

And it pained Cadence's heart to see a pony so... So vulnerable. When he met her gaze again, he looked less hostile and more like a frightened child trying to understand everything around him, despite looking a little older than herself.

Her duty to spreading love and warmth to all other ponies kicking into her senses, Cadence gently reached out and planted a calm hoof on the stallions's side, who was beginning to wrap himself up in a fetal position. "Shh... It's okay." She attempted to soothe the scared pony, tone softening further. "It's going to be okay. What's your name?"

The stallion glared at her placed hoof with open caution, glancing between it and the alicorn uncertainly. He certainly doesn't trust easily, and Cadence sensed he was more confused about the scenario at the moment than she was. "I..."

Then his eyes widened again upon spotting something, and Cadence followed his stunned gaze on Twilight, who had slowly followed her to pony. The alicorn didn't have it in her to lecture the young unicorn for disobeying her, instead smiling at the openly curious filly staring back at the confused Earth Pony. "It's okay Twilight. He's harmless."

"Who is he Cadence?" The filly didn't hesitate in asking, straight to the point as ever.

"That I'd like to know myself." And the Princess turned back to the mysterious golden pony. "Please, tell us your name. You don't have to be scared."

The expression soured. "I'm not scared." An edge to his tone of denial, but Cadence saw right through the facade. "I just... Need a moment..."

What could have happened to make this pony feel so much negativity to himself and others around him?

Regardless, Cadence obliged the Earth Pony, smiling more comfortably now it was clear their new friend wasn't a threat. "Well, I'm Cadence and this is Twilight Sparkle." The filly was still staring at the stallion in puzzlement, and the alicorn couldn't fault her. Earth Pony appearing from thin air after a bathe of light? Even Princess Celestia would be surprised. Cadence then frowned in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? Can you remember anything? Do you need a doctor?"

To her surprise, the Earth Pony chuckled lowly, sounding rather bitter and muttered sourly, "Take more than that to help me out of this predicament, my dear..."

Predicament?

He then shook his head. "I'm fine." Followed by a forced grin. "Thank you, Miss... Cadence." An apprehensive glance to her hoof again, and the Princess finally retracted the limb away, prompting his slightly relaxed composure. The Earth Pony proceeded to look around, blinking at the sight of staring wary ponies surrounding them. "I just don't understand how... This shouldn't be..."

"...Shouldn't be what?" Cadence frowned softly, patiently awaiting a response. When nothing escaped his estranged throat, clear he couldn't provide a decent answer, the mare titled her head, curious and yet worried for the wellbeing of this unknown pony. "Well, it's clearly you are confused as to where you are and what is happening, but don't worry. You're among friends, Mister...?"

"...Jack." He finally revealed, and it pained Cadence's heart to hear how defeated his voice was, the stallion looking down as though in shame. "My name is... Jack."

And in that moment, the Princess of Love felt a new resolve. She wasn't sure who exactly this pony was, or where he came from. But one thing was certainly clear; he was scared, and alone. And Cadence wouldn't deserve her title if she left this pony to grow accustomed to Canterlot by himself without any help.

The stallion blinked at the hoof held out, glancing curiously upwards at Cadence's confident kind gaze once again, looking like a confused child. It was almost endearing in a way, when the cracks behind that shield expose his true nature. "You and I may be both at lost with your circumstances, and I won't abandon a lost pony in need. Let me take you to the castle, we can help you starting there, Jack."

After a long moment of hesitation, a nervous gold hoof touched the offered pink limb.

* * *

That's where it all began.

All those years ago, when I was lost, confused and apprehensive over my new surrounding. That mare took me in, allowed me to stay at the castle, grow more accustomed to this fictional world. Somehow, I was taken to the MLP universe, years before the show even took place. For years, I ate, slept and learned inside these walls, given a warm home filled by many beloved ponies, even making friends along the way who treated me as their own.

Twilight, Spike, Shining, Velvet and Light...

And most of all, Cadence.

The Princess who approached me with open warmth and kindness, who gave me a home in the first place, who refused to give up on a lost cause. The alicorn who encouraged me to give life a new beginning, to abandon the bitterness and mistakes of my past and look to the future. The mare I've grown to love who showered me with affection, and molded me into a new man... Or pony, whichever.

Upon revealing my origins to her and them all, they took it in stride, no one judged me save for a temporary suspicious Shining Armor, whose respect and friendship I earned over time. Spike and I viewed one another as brothers. Twilight Velvet and Night Light gave me a second home, treating me as though I was another son. Twilight Sparkle, who became like a little sister to me, always asking questions about my home world and species. All of them I grew to see as friends and family alike.

And Cadence...

Well, she was one of a kind.

"A bit for your thoughts?" Recognizing that soft inquiry, bringing a smile to my lips, I turned from the setting sun upon the balcony to the approaching alicorn, who matched my bright expression but far, _far_ more beautifully.

Yep, one of a kind by all accounts.

"You should know me well enough to know what I'm thinking love."

Cadence grinned lightly at the playful teasing. "Reminiscing over the past again?"

"Hmm, nah... Was thinking how to poison Celestia's tea."

Though others would be horrified by the frank statement, this alicorn giggled slightly at the response. "Still disagreeing over not sending Twilight and Spike any help in their journey to Ponyville?"

Who only left a few hours, as Shining had informed me. I rolled my eyes in good nature. "I swear, my advice goes through one ear and comes out the other with that mare. I don't care that everyone else praises her like she's a Goddess, Celestia keeps on making ridiculous errors of judgement."

"That's my aunt you're talking about," Cadence mock-chided, standing beside to gaze at the sunset, overlooking the entire lively kingdom below. "And I'll have you know, she's treated like a 'Goddess' by everypony with good reason."

I snorted lightheartedly. "Cadence, _you're_ the Goddess in this castle." At that, the mare smiled warmly, brushing the side of her fur against my own lovingly, which softened my own demeanor.

A moment taken by regarding the setting sun, Cadence expressing her adoration of the sight in quiet awe. "It's always beautiful to witness first-hand."

"Just like seeing you every morning."

My quick witty response prompted her flush, the alicorn shaking her head with a tender grin. "Impertinent words to a Princess, as always."

"If it bothered you, we wouldn't be together in the first place." I grinned in wicked amusement. "Last I checked, it was my unorthodox behaviour which made you love me."

Cadence flushed at that, shaking her head softly. "It was far more than that." Alluring eyes turned to me warmly, each quiet word sincere and heartwarming. "It's because of who you are; reserved, loving, creative, passionate, unafraid to speak your mind towards injustice, always ready to defend those you love and the lives of innocents. Your bravery and defiance against any who attempt to fight peace. Humble and ready to help anyone who needs it."

I shrugged modestly. "Jesus, Cadence, you always did have a way with words." Cadence giggled quietly at my sheepish response, rubbing the back of my head before deciding to return the equal sentiment. "That's all thanks to you, though. The beautiful loving Princess who never gave up on a bitter, angry human who wanted nothing more than to be alone and return back home. You were the greatest thing to ever happen to me... And I still feel bad for becoming your special somepony than who should've been."

Cadence only smiled, eyes expressing amused understanding. "Jack." She, Twilight and my new family, the only ones who called me by my true name as opposed to everyone else addressing me with my Equestrian name. "Destiny may have intended for me to choose Shining in another life, but my heart has chosen another, and it has not failed me yet." A soft hoof placed against my chest, my heart leaping in content joy at her words and touch. "I have no regrets."

"...Neither do I, love."

It's time, then. Time to finally seal this relationship. If Cadence has no objections to spending the rest of her life with a fool like me... Well, that's her decision, but I will never complain. Old me would've vomited at the idea of courting a pony, but I was far beyond my old self. Cadence made me a better person, and I'm going to make sure I make her happy for the rest of her life for it.

The mare blinked curiously when I suddenly knelt down on all four hoofs, pulling out a small item from the inside coat of my blue cape, keeping it hidden for the moment. Nervousness and hope mixed in my tone, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence. Every moment with me has given my life meaning once more. You gave me a new start, a home, a family, and most importantly, someone to love more than life itself. I will forever be grateful for meeting you. And I want to repay that kindness, and love, with this." A soft gasp at the reveal, Cadence staring in open shock at the tiny ring on the palm of my hoof, inciting my grin at the cute reaction. "I'm not sure of the pony customs regarding marriage proposals, so I'll do it the old fashioned human way."

A deep inhale, no turning back right then.

"Cadence, will you marry me?"

The point of no return, but I was never more confident of anything in my life until then. A pony Princess and a foolish human. Quite a match. That's IF she says-

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!" There we go- Wait, did she just say yes! The most idiotic grin on my face ever made itself present when the mare picked up the ring via magic and inspected with the most brightened expression on her face, eyes beginning to well up at the proposal.

And there was no need to say "I love you" between one another vocally, for instead, that was replaced by our muzzles meeting. And my heart _soared._

* * *

 **AN: Next time, Applestar! Which will be the following January! Any other recommendations for pairings with Stardust, let me know! Have a Happy Christmas, my friends!**


	5. Applestar

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. This is an alternate scenario from the story had Stardust been offerred to stay at the royal castle in Canterlot than the Golden Oak Library. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stardust! Why in the hay did ya smash up the barrels _again?!"_

"You act is if I did it intentionally."

"C'mon! We need those for this years apple cider!"

"YOU'RE the one asking me to help life up the things!"

"Yeah! Not smash 'em!"

"It's not on purpose!"

"Uh-huh. Like all the other times ya had a fit and broke almost every barrel 'round the farm?"

"Not ALL of them-"

"Even the _cider_ barrels?"

"I'm not the only-!"

"Like you did _just now?"_

"I said I was sorry! Christ what do ya want from me?!"

"To start bein' more careful when deliverin' the things around! When I invited ya to stay at Sweet Apple Acres all those years ago, it wasn't an invitation to start smashin' up the place. Heck, you almost destroyed the whole barn 'cause ya couldn't take a hold of your own jealously issues."

"I didn't ask you to invite me to stay!"

"But you accepted anyway!"

"And what 'jealously issues?' My reaction back then was justified!"

"Ugh not this again..."

"That annoying pain in the arse tried to take over my side of the work. Of course I wasn't gonna tolerate it!"

"Big Mac saw you almost drop a sack of used pins on Trender Hoof!"

"'Almost' being the key word, my dear."

"And then Granny Smith claimed ya tried to buck him into a tree!"

"I was showing him how hard farmwork was."

"Then Apple Bloom said ya dunked Trender into a full barrel of cider!"

"So he could a get a taste of what we're working for."

"Insufferable... human pony..."

"Look, what more do you want me to say? I'm _sorry,_ okay? I overreacted just a little. But really, are you in any position to talk about overreactions, Applejack? The [BEEP] I pulled is microsophic compared to the nonsense of reactions you and the mares do."

"This ain't about me or our friends Stardust! It's about you doin' everythin' in your power to give us - give _me_ \- a headache every single day! Ever since ya started livin' here, it took forever to get you to pull your weight around the farm! All for the sake of bein' promised soda at the end for your hard work! It took ages for you to start hangin' out more around Big Mac and Granny Smith, and ever moreso whenever family relatives show up! My point bein', the fact alone we have to bribe you to work, and you don't even do it right when you do work, makes me wonder whether or not you're worth the effort!"

"..."

"..."

"You... Honestly think I'm that lazy and inefficient...?"

A sigh. "Not like that, sugarcube... You sometimes get it right, when you're in a rare good mood. You got along well with Apple Bloom at the start, and got along with Big Mac and Granny Smith over time. We appreciated it when ya helped out defend Sweet Apple Acres bein' taken by those shady Flim Flam ponies. I'm not tryin' to say you're lazy or anythin', Stardust, but I can't help but feel like you're doin' this when it benefits only _you,_ and not your friends."

"...And what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Where do we stand?"

"Well... I guess. Well obviously you're my friend, and yer always welcome here sugarcube. Even if ya can be a pain in our behinds at times... But still, I'm not gonna hold all yer bad traits against ya, especially when you _have_ done so many things for the farm, our friends and all of Equestria alike... Plus, you do seem to be gettin' more work whenever it's with me."

"..."

"I always wondered about that..."

"It's nothing."

"And again, I can't shake the feeling Trender Hoof's visit here played a role. You did seem more motivated to work 'round the place after he left."

"It's not-"

"Stardust... You were only just jealous because he tried to do yer chores right...?"

"Of course-"

"And I know when you're lyin'."

"..."

"...Stardust... Say somethin'. 'Cause it's beginnin' to soudl like you... You...!"

"..."

"...How long?"

A regretful sigh. "Too long."

"How long exactly...?"

"I realized... After we stopped the Flim Flam brothers taking over the farm."

"...Oh."

"Yep..."

"...Heh. That's funny."

"Eh- Funny? What about my infatuation for a farming western cowgirl Earth Pony is any way funny-?!"

"..."

"...Did you just?"

"I was about say, 'it's funny, 'cause that's when I realized my own feelin's for you too.'"

"..."

"...Well? Say somethin'. The kiss weren't that bad, was it?"

"...You taste like apples."

Rolled green eyes. "Charmin'. Come on you Mister Romantic, let's get you cleaned up. You still owe us a new cider barrel."

"Although you're quite cute when you're blushing."

"Make that two barrels!"

* * *

 **AN: Next time... Welp, I'll let you recommend one. Who should Stardust be paired up with next month, be they from Equestria or EQG alike? Remember,** _ **plausible**_ **pairings. So no Principal Cinch, Sentry or, dare I say it... Timber... *Shudders.***

 **Until then my friends!**


	6. Starset

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

He was around here somewhere.

She just _knew_ he was. Most likely hiding within the library, preoccupying himself with a computer, as had been the most progressive activity he'd done recently.

Since...

It was late at night, darkness encompassing the still hallways of the vacant school, but light peeking from the library doorways told her all that she needed to know. A week had passed since the incident at Camp Everfree, the event where the ties of friendship has been damaged severely because of the actions and words of one individual; the same one the young teen sought out. Sunset knew him well enough to know he was stalling for time once again, trying to escape the reality of the newfound rift between their friendship and everyone elses, and has since been distancing himself because of it.

It both worried and, admittedly, infuriated Sunset. Because Stardust can be just as notoriously stubborn as Applejack and Rainbow Dash at times. Her target was spotted within the library, her suspicions proven true, for his back facing her, resting on a chair with chin plopped on interlocked fingers, staring at a lit computer screen.

And didn't seem to have heard her come in. Which was good, Sunset thought, as she also confessed she was a little nervous about approaching the other, much older teenager because of the incident. What happened back at the camp was a scene no one would ever forget.

Right off the bat, Stardust had expressed reluctance to go on the school trip multiple times, and annoyance and disbelief the entire trip there. His friends hoped he'd have mellowed down the more he spent time there, but they were proven to the contrary. That irritation seemed to have grown and worsen, especially upon interaction with Gloriosa and Timber. Sunset may never properly understand his deep-rooted distaste for the two bordering on contempt, even if she may have some idea otherwise.

Time there only worsened. The short version: When it was uncovered that Gloriosa was behind the mysterious going-ons within the camp, and Timber was covering for is sister, Stardust was unrelenting. He scolded, berated and basically vocally abused the camp counselors as tardy, incompetent, dangerous, irresponsible and arrogant "children playing adults," and that their camp deserved to be shut down.

Naturally, everyone else disagreed. But the night of the fundraiser nailed the coffin.

As the memories resurfaced, Sunset tentatively walked closer towards the focused boy, who made no acknowledgement to her presence yet, either oblivious or plain ignoring her, and Sunset genuinely hoped for the former.

Stardust had, to be blunt, made the entire fundraising party altogether pointless. The effort into making it, the promises the girls vowed to help the two teens save their camp, amounted to nothing. Somehow, the critical teen persuaded Filthy Rich to have the entire camp shut down in place for a spa, regardless of everyone else's objections and thoughts to the contrary. Sunset flinched, remember the cold look of indifference and smugness on the boy's face as her friends complained to him for doing something so terrible...

Then that look shifted to pure rage when Twilight boldly proclaimed Stardust for being a conceited manchild.

And the boy _snapped._

What happened next shook everyone to their core, and poor Twilight was practically reduced to tears by the pure fury and ill-disguised outrage over the girl's "hypocrisy" regarding her crush, Timber. The fire ignited in the boy's cyan eyes even stunned Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna on the spots. Sunset had a felt a chill down her spine when the teen spoke with venom and left them in the dust; it was unlike any anger she had ever witnessed, even from herself.

It was _frightening._

The trip back home the day afterwards had been quiet, everyone too scared to approach the fuming Stardust in fear of provoking the wild animal they had witnessed that night. It was known throughout Canterlot High that Stardust had a temper that leaked occasionally - often through "sheer idiocy" at happenings within the school - but wasn't a jerk by nature; just someone with a difficult past and unafraid to stand up to anyone of authority. But that night at Camp Everfree was far different, far unlike the usual anger.

It was fury unleashed.

And because of it, Stardust had began distancing himself from everyone else. But despite this, Sunset knew better than to leave the poor man all on his own. Like her, the fuming teenager had no real home, and originated from a world far from this one. They were alike in so many ways Sunset couldn't begin to write a list of them. Most likely the motivation behind her real affections for the teenager who hadn't noticed her yet.

"Stardust...?" The yellow pony-turned-human inquired gently, carefully reaching out to touch the fabric of the boy's shoulder. She knew he'd never hurt her, not willingly. The two were probably the closest out of all their friends. Though that wasn't the case at first. The boy tensed, which was a start. "Stardust." A soft shake afterwards, and the boy refused to turn.

Sunset sighed, recognizing this behaviour. Typical of the man whenever he was upset, and Sunset knew what to do. Settling down on the seat beside, she reached around Stardust by the front to grasp his other shoulder, and gently pulled him to meet her gaze. The lit screen illuminated the tired features, and Sunset gasped lowly at the full view, the light enough for her to spot the dry tears down Stardust's face.

Crying... _Stardust...?_ The teenage girl had to pause for a moment there, processing this rare phenomenon. Stardust was typically headstrong, and careful of showing other emotions than annoying, pride or amusement. Had the rift between their friendship affected him more without her or the girls even realizing...?

"Stardust...?"

The boy flinched, but otherwise made no response. The bright screen from the computer revealed only yellow exhausted features of pure guilt and regret, with blue-green eyes regarding the space between their laps in silence, mouth thinned and brown hair attempting to cover his eyes. Instinctively, Sunset gently brushed the bangs of growing hair, her heart slowly beginning to hurt to seeing him in such a state, this scene reminding her all too well of something similar, from long ago.

When Sunset was an emotional wreck.

It was the day after the Fall Formal. No one spoke with her, no one checked up, asking how she was doing or demanding for her to apologize for everything she put them through. After Equestria's Twilight defeated her and vowed that her friends would show the distraught Sunset the proper meaning of friendship, the other girls were reluctant at first. Sunset had confined herself to an empty classroom, guilt and remorse freely running down her face as she sobbed, and sobbed, until she could no more. For a time, she believed herself irredeemable.

Imagine when comfort and forgiveness came, first, in the form of Stardust.

Their rivalry had been legendary among the students. Stardust Balance, since his sudden arrival into the school, had been a constant thorn in Sunset's days as a terrible person; the only student to stand up to her and make _her_ feel insignificant. He scoffed, laughed and downright sneered at her threats and offers to lick her boots. Stardust had no patience nor tolerance for bullies, and he made that clear everytime they crossed paths.

So when he abruptly appeared to Sunset, taking a seat across the desk she cried upon, the teen expected at first a scolding and reflection of pity. Yes, there had been a small lecture, but everything else was something Sunset never anticipated, at least from the likes of him. Forgiveness. Kindness. _Sympathy._ The arguably most hardened boy of Canterlot High had broken down the tough exterior and showed a side she had never seen of him, just like now. He offered his own hand of friendship to her, and was the first person to check up on her and make sure the others were doing as Twilight had reassured.

Stardust became her confidant, her adviser, and most importantly, her friend. In mere days, that bitter rivalry became a strong friendship. And over the few months, as the fond feelings for the boy strengthened, sometimes, imagining for even a moment, Sunset pondered if that could become something even greater.

So it was breaking her heart to see him, reduced to this. Yes, she was just as mad as the others for what Stardust had done, but the boy, like Gloriosa and Timber, did it for noble reasons; declaring the camp counselors unfit and dangerous to people under their supervision. The proudful Stardust Balance, crying alone in the darkness, as she had, was becoming too much to bear.

And as Stardust comforted her that day, Sunset will return the favour.

Stardust accepted the tender embrace without complaint, making no noise admist his silent sobbing, gingerly wrapping his own arms around her waist as she had his neck, sinking into the warm hug in clear search for comfort and forgiveness. And Sunset, bless her, forgave him more earlier than the others will. Oh Stardust will have to earn the forgiveness of his friends, no doubt, but Sunset couldn't find it in herself to be that mad at him for long.

He deserved a chance. She owed that much. The same boy who had faith in the doubtful girl during the times of the Dazzlings incident and the competition against the rival school, who never swayed his opinion or belief in her abilities once.

Stardust trusted her enough to reveal the truth of his own origins. A man from another world, without any home to call his own. Trapped and helpless, and Sunset felt sympathy and a yearning to how the distraught man; a pained boy veiled behind a curtain of anger.

"Stardust. Stardust listen to me," She spoke softly, gently pushing the hesitant older teen back, her own eyes gently yet firm. "You have a lot to make up for, you know that." His mouth opened somewhat, but no words came out. Sunset's feature furrowed in concern and sadness for the man she cared for. "But for what it's worth, I forgive you. Our friends will too, give them time."

A solemn expression responded to her reassuring words. Yes, Sunset was more than confident the others will start speaking to Stardust again, and soon. They missed him just as much as she had, with their not-so-subtle glances towards his vacant typical seat at lunch times, among other things. Despite Stardust being a criticizing, often overbearing pain with his compulsive behaviour to be brutally honest with everyone and everything, it was because he was passionate, and cared deeply for his friends.

Sunset didn't need her newfound powers to know that.

"I... Please don't tell anyone you saw this..."

At that, Sunset had to laugh. The first response from Stardust tonight, and as always he made to unexpectedly make the girl giggle. At seeing his downed demeanor break with a small tired smile from that reaction, Sunset felt her heart flutter, relieved he was clearly beginning to feel better.

But just to make sure. "Glad you're finally speaking, Stardust," She teased lightly. And her hesitation was cast aside by the tiny grin emerging on his yellow face. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"...Yeah." Just 'yeah.' Sunset almost raised a brow. Between them, that question would usually be answered with 'only 'cause I'm talking to you' or something just as flirtatious. "Thank you... Sunset..."

It was then the smiling teen followed Stardust's sudden surprised gaze downwards, realizing their hands holding one another without either noticing. Sunset felt heat emerging on her face from the warm touch, and the girl carefully glanced up, seeing the man's expression shift from uncertainty to sudden withdrawal, slowly starting to lean back.

No. Not this time. A sudden surge of confidence of rising within Sunset at this close proximity, her hands firmly holding onto his. Stardust paused from the tug, and the teen heard his breath hitch at her leaning closer. Long ago, he showed her his own way gesture of forgiveness and assurance.

And now, Sunset will show her own.

The kiss lasted for only a brief moment, but for Sunset it felt like eternity, a mash of positive emotions sparing through her chest at the gentle, soft contact between them. And the pony-turned-human found herself yearning for more - months of affections wanting to break free - as the two pulled back.

And while Sunset was smiling, Stardust was downright grinning like a goof who had gotten his Christmas presents early. And that made Sunset grin lightly in turn, relief and joy surfing through her at the clear evidence he enjoyed it as much she had. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

"Will there be more of this afterwards?"

And Sunset laughed once again. Just like that, the old, flirty Stardust bounced back in a heartbeat, and she certainly wasn't complaining. The playful tease was the return. "Let's worry about reuniting you with the others, then you can worry about playing your cards right with me."

Though it was fair to say he was playing them without fault.

* * *

 **Next time: ...Well, let me know the next ideal pairing between Stardust and another, pony or human alike! Hope you enjoyed and look forward to next month's pairing.**

 **Until then, my friends!**


	7. Dustlight

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

Another peaceful evening to conclude the day. Storm going on outside aside.

With a content sigh, my muscles relaxed and body leaned back comfortably in the soft armchair, hoofs picking up the resting novel I had meant to finish, recommended personally by a Mrs Twilight Velvet. Wonderful mare, and her husband. I still owe them more than they claim for helping me obtain my very own library here, in Canterlot.

Mind you, not a very prestigious nor grand setting in comparison to the other buildings filled with books around the kingdom, but I wasn't hoping for anything too big in the first place. Less ponies there are, the better. Reminds me to join the two equines for dinner tomorrow, as they so often requested. And who was I to decline such an invitation from the parents of my idol? The only friends I had since... Well...

...Wonder how she's doing.

Images of a pink pony with a purple mane with shades of turquoise and and dark pink spring to mind, prompting my wince. Not a wince of anger or disgust, mind you... But of regret. God, it felt like years now, when realistically it's been about... Ten? Twelve months? Somewhere along those lines, since I last saw her...

The one who found me, lying in the middle of a wasteland near her town and took me in. Who accepted my ludicrous-sounding tale of being from another world somehow magically being sent me and in the body of her kind. The one who nursed me back to health and offered a home and friendship. I was lucky to have met her.

That was... Until, I discovered the true colours and unsettling nature of the very town I had resided in.

The mare, this unicorn I had regarded with strong admiration and fondness for, was enforcing her ideals and will on the townsfolk, to their ignorance. She was outright manipulating them into seeing things her way, and punishing those with basically starvation until otherwise. Even taking away their cutie marks and replacing them with marks which claim 'equality.' Not that I was fond of cutie marks myself - I do my best to cover my own - this wasn't idealism, this was practically tyranny.

And with that, I had left the town, having wanted nothing to do with it. One trip all the way to Canterlot, thirsty, exhausted and on the brink of collapsing, once again found by some equines I could trust, and here I was.

Sighing, my eyes glazed over the pages, not really focusing on that but more on recollecting the past. Despite everything that happened upon my departure, I still... Missed her. Yes, that was it. That mare was passionate and idealistic, but terribly misguided. I don't know what happened to make her that way, and she had venomously declined all my offers to help every time. I could only hope that eventually she'll finally realize what she did was simply, purely _wrong-_

Hm?

A rapid knocking drew my surprised attention from the pages. A visitor? Now? The library's closed, everyone should know that. And it was raining rather heavily outside. Yet the knocking continued, and my sighing state set the book back on the small table beside me, rising upwards to head towards the door. It was getting late, I frowned while unlocking the wooden pounded door, who could be wanting to visit at this hour-?

...

Everything in my brain halted. All thoughts, all memories, all everything. Instead, my muzzle stood agape and eyes widened to impossible degrees at the soaking mare standing right outside my library, drenched mane covering most of her features.

But everything about her remained recognizable.

"Star... Starlight...?"

The unicorn smiled, albeit looking painful about it. "Stardust..." A crack in her tone, the sound of utter defeat and remorse, and that was what prompted me to act. Without waiting for her to continue, I gently pulled the mare inside before she could get any colder, shutting the door swiftly and guiding the drenched unicorn into the main floor.

"Stay right there." Starlight, for once, obliged to my wishes, and I was immediately hurried to the bathroom, gaining a fresh clean towel and arriving back in zero time flat, wrapping it around the mare. Starlight accepted it gratefully, using the material to dry herself off, that small smile kept plastered to her face.

But it was her eyes, I noticed, that looked in pain the most.

What happened to her...?

"Thanks..." She mumbled softly, refusing to meet my inquisitive and worried gaze, light purple eyes staring at the floor between us. "I was told I could find you here... Guess I should've waited until morning, huh?"

I couldn't help myself. I smirked lightly. "Poor decision-making from you is hardly surprising, my dear." For no matter what happened between us, that heated verbal slaughter we shared the day I left that town, never to come back...

I still cared for her.

Starlight chuckled, rather hoarsely. "I missed that wit of yours." Then her expression softened again. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here..." I nodded, knowing better to let her speak. The pink unicorn sighed, eyes intently focused on the blue floor between us. "I... You were right, Stardust... You were one-hundred percent right."

What... Oh Christ.

Starlight winced, but didn't step back from the hoof placed on her shoulder after spotting the tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Starlight? Crying? She's far too headstrong for that! The sight was... Was... _Appalling._

"What happened?" My own voice was starting to crack, my chest feeling ready to burn in pain and anger at the view before me.

Starlight sniffed, large eyes reflecting sorrow. "You were right... The day you left the town after our last heated quarrel, you were right about everything. Everypony saw it too; they chased me out for lying to them. And- And... I tried to... Tried to..."

The next few minutes after her explanation was met with stunned silence, myself shocked state clutching the sobbing unicorn to my clothed chest.

Starlight had... Tried to _bend_ time. Reverse all the things that Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends had done after they apparently ruined her plans for equality, with almost devastating consequences. Lack of common sense was one thing, but this was on a scale I couldn't comprehend, nor would I want to. Starlight attempted revenge in a method which would've doomed all of Equestria. _Had_ doomed all of Equestria. It only took one of Twilight's famous friendship speeches to make her see things clearly once again.

And for that, once again, I was grateful to the mare.

And now, Starlight had come here to find me, for... What, forgiveness? Closure? A chance to start over? After that heated verbal battle before my departure, I had thought this unicorn would never have wanted to see me again. But now, here she was, the beautiful young mare helplessly crying into my chest, quietly sobbing and no doubt waiting for me to respond.

The question being, _how_ do I respond...?

...Probably how Twilight would.

"Starlight... Starlight, look at me." After gently pushing the mare back, she reluctantly met my cyan gaze. "I won't deny what you did was awful." Perhaps an understatement. "And your motivations for such petty and despicable." She flinched. "But... What's done is done. From what you've told me, you're trying to make amends. Twilight has forgiven you, your friends at the town have forgiven you. What's more to be said?"

"But not everything is easily resolved!" Starlight protested hotly, expression pleading mixed with shame. "There's still one pony who... Who doesn't deserve to forgive me, not after what I did! He should be angry, disgusted with me! He should throw me out of this library and claim never to see me again! He should..." Purple eyes glanced down again. "After all the times I refused to help him, snap at him, verbally scold him, dismiss his own views and... And blatantly degraded him as an idiot, when he was, quite possibly, the closest thing I had to a friend in that village! And I... I pushed him away..."

...That's what she thought? That I essentially hated her? I think months of being trapped in this world with the body of a yellow Earth Pony gave me little room for contempt any longer, especially when hanging around with nice caring ponies such as Twilight's parents. No, I couldn't hate her, regardless of what happened. This mare underestimated exactly how strongly I felt for her, not matter how much I had tired to deny it.

She wanted forgiveness? I'll show her how much she's forgiven.

My hoof gently grasped Starlight's chin, guiding those saddened eyes and dejected expression to meet me, and the mare had little time to react before I boldly planted my muzzle against her own. Salty tears mixed with the taste of her soft lips. The unicorn stiffened, but didn't reject the kiss, no doubt too stunned to properly display a reaction.

After the kiss ended, I pulled back, taking some amusement at the baffled yet slightly hopeful expression, smiling myself reassuringly. "I forgave you long ago Starlight Glimmer... I care too much to stay mad at you."

With that confession, Starlight abruptly embraced my chest tightly, smiling a gorgeous bright smile. "Thank you..." She muttered in utter relief, hope and bliss, while still shedding any tears. I got the feeling though this time those were _happy_ tears.

...Oh? And this content hug gave me a clear view of something unique. "So, that's your cutie mark then?" Starlight blushed lightly, nodded shyly. Cute. "Looks good on you."

The unicorn was smirking humouredly. "Means a lot, coming from the pony who despised cutie marks probably more than I had." Oh that was a definite. Starlight then tilted her head. "You're wearing a suit."

"Yes I am." I motioned to the beige-coloured suit with a red vest, white shirt and black tie beneath. "I think it brings out the maturity in me."

Starlight giggled lightly. "I like it."

And that caused a small lump in my throat. "I'm glad." And the mare's face reddened some more, a glance to the window bringing up a thought in me. "The storm will probably remain all night. You can stay here for the night if you want."

She smiled sincerely, purple eyes seeming to light up at the suggestion. "I'd love to. We can... Catch up on old times. And maybe tomorrow, I can introduce you to Twilight and everyone else. All my new friends meeting... Someone who means very much to me."

Now I was matching her expression. "I'd be delighted." This night of being in each other's company after so long, Stardust and Starlight, wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Next month, Stardust matches wits with the Great and Powerful Trixie. Until then, my friends!**


	8. Star Of The Show

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Citizens of Ponyville! Fret not, for the Great and Powerful Trixie, has once more graced you with her presence in most dire times of mediocrity! Now, let disbelief clear from your eyes, as this talented unicorn proceeds with a spell unlike any other-!"

"That's great Trixie. But can't it wait until morning?"

The exasperated interruption was enough for the blue mare to stumble, decorated wizard hat spectacularly falling on the ground between them. Pink eyes glared irritably at the new arrival, repressing the heart-leaping joy from seeing the stallion. Instead, Trixie pointed towards the new arrival with a smug smirk.

"Why Stardust. Here to witness the Great and Powerful Trixie's early performances?"

The yellow Earth Pony rubbed his forehead, cyan eyes blinking tiredly. "No, I'm here to ask you to stop proclaiming how fantastic you are in the middle of the night. Everyone's trying to sleep."

A swift motion towards every closed house, lights almost completely out. The only current occupants at the self-made stage Trixie owned were herself and the pony who bothered visiting her. But, in all fairness, Trixie would take him visiting a million times preferable than, say, Twilight anyday.

Trixie sniffed. "It's not Trixie's fault she must prepare early-"

"And please stop referring to yourself like that."

"Like what?"

"You know damn well what."

The blue mare rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's not _my_ fault I must rehearse early. I'm planning the most amazing show nopony has ever witnessed, right here in Ponyville. If they can't handle my magnificent voice practicing for tomorrow's big day, then that's everypony elses problem!"

Stardust groaned, shaking his head tiredly. "But you can't wait to practice until later in the day? Won't you be too exhausted pushing yourself this late?"

"That's what waking spells are for," Trixie replied promptly, smirking satisfactory. What she didn't expect, however, was the shift of expression on the stallion's face.

"Trixie... How long have you been using those spells?"

Genuine concern. Trixie can't recall anyone else than her own family, long ago, expressing worry for her own well-being. But ever since her first arrival into this mediocre town, she's bump into this pony who seemed to show sincere care for her and everyone around him. The intense worry boring into her eyes was enough to incite some heat rising on the mare's face. She was baffled by the reaction his words and presence alone provoked, but flattered by his deep concern towards her own activities.

Nevertheless, Trixie wasn't one to behave so flustered. The magic adept waved dismissively. "Irrelevant, so long as they do the trick." Pink eyes turned back to him. "And I don't need some stubborn stallion checking up on me almost everytime I visit."

Despite such, she accepted the fallen hat offered to her by him. Stardust, however, displayed more of that impossible single-minded attitude. "I always check up on my friends."

"I still don't recall ever asking to be as such," Trixie snapped, pushing down the hurt from Stardust possibly only viewing her as simply that. A friend. "I don't need you. I don't need anypony! If you've only come here to lecture this, then you're just wasting time."

A faint smirk. "Visiting you can never be considered as _wasting time,_ oh 'Great and Powerful' one." There it was again. That alien feeling bubbling within the blinking unicorn.

"Then at least somepony here knows quality when they see it."

"No arguments there."

Just what _was_ it about this pony that incites such feelings? This foolish, yellow Earth Pony with an untamed beard and reckless hunger for trouble. Of all potential ponies, why has this one broken through the tight chains and claimed Trixie's heart? Was it because he saved her from being snacked on by an irksome Ursaminor? Because she admired his own defiance when she was influenced by the Alicorn Amulet? Perhaps for sticking up for her about the new friendship with Starlight?

Or simply in relation to how, despite everything she's done, Stardust never once thought ill of her. It was purely ludicrous, but Stardust Balance gave absurdity a whole new meaning.

Perhaps it was because of these strong feelings towards the other pony, Trixie realized, that stopped from objecting the stallion joining her on the stage, cyan eyes regarding her with intent. Such a hardened gaze, the look of an Earth Pony who's been through much and knows she she feels.

Trixie both loves and despises it.

"You're still here?" She tried to sound unimpressed.

Stardust was undeterred. Typical. "Trixie, you need to rest. Properly. Spa treatments won't permanently heal this problem."

Trixie snorted. "It's hardly a problem." But her own body betrayed her; a yawn found its way to escape her muzzle between them. Trixie attempted, and failed miserably, not to blush, looking away stubbornly. "I've been doing just fine without sleep. Why should I change now?"

"Because I'm asking."

The arrogance! But even so, Trixie felt her heart leap again at the concern behind the demanding of his tone. Pink eyes glared at him indignantly. "And what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Make you."

Trixie was both annoyed and intrigued. The unicorn smirked humouredly. "Oh yeah? And how exactly-?"

Oh... Like that.

The mare's brain halted completely for a few moments, her cold heart heating up and bursting like a volcano. Stardust immediately pulled back after the abrupt kiss, grinning slightly, mischievously. "You get some sleep, _proper_ sleep, and I'll feel inclined to repeat doing that."

"I-I... You..."

With a wink, the more playful side of Stardust Balance reared its head, leaping off the stage and calling out while departing, "Maybe I'll take front row seats to your next performance. Night love!"

"W-Wait a minute!" The blue unicorn finally processed what just happened, roaring after the smug Earth Pony. "No one kisses the Great and Powerful Trixie without her consent! You hear me Stardust Balance?! I was supposed to kiss _you!"_ Then realizing what just confessed from her muzzle, the blush on Trixie's reddened tenfold, in flattery, embarrassment and full-on incredulous rage.

That... That stubborn! Thick-headed! Reckless! Overbearing! Ridiculous! Childish! Moronic! Great kisser! Nonsensical! Excuse for a pony!

But even so, Trixie's infuriated state couldn't prevent the smile rising upon her muzzle as she watched the lovable Earth Pony retreat into the night. Maybe she'll take that advice and catch some real Z's, just for the performance tomorrow.

And only that! Certainly _not_ for another kiss!

But even so, upon arriving back in her carriage, Trixie glanced once in the mirror and saw only a gleeful unicorn looking right back. Ridiculous stallion.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next month, Marble Pie! Until then, my good friends!**


	9. Marble Stars

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

CLANK.

"This is dull..."

CLANK.

"This is tedious...!"

CLANK.

"This is purely exasperating!"

CLANK.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie deserves better!"

Rolling my eyes over the blue unicorn's incessant whining for about the umpteenth day, I continued with work. I honestly don't know what's worse; Trixie's constant nagging about 'deserving better' since Twilight humiliated her in Ponyville, or the breaking apart these rocks twenty-four seven ever since my arrival here. But then again, I've grown more accustomed to this labour life when the Pie family found me at the bottom of their rock mine.

Battered, alone and confused, they took me in, Pinkie Pie's relatives, upon understanding my plight. True I refrained from mentioning I was from another world entirely and instead explained my ignorance as amnesia. For how... Apathetic they were, they gave me a home regardless and let me eat alongside them... Before putting me straight to work the next day.

Coincidentally, and to my horror, the same day Trixie arrived too.

Ignoring the mare's insufferable moaning, I focused with the pick axe in my mouth, carefully breaking up the tiny boulder enough. A rock farm, who knew that was a legit thing in Equestria? It makes no sense, but what can ya do? I'm just more relieved how... Opposite the sisters here was in regards to the long absent Pinkie Pie in the personality department.

Maud Pie, hilariously flat and blunt.

Limestone Pie, aggressive and presumptuous.

And Marble Pie... Now _there's_ something I never expected-

"Hm?" Oh, speak of the angel! A gentle prodding to my side prompted me to glance over towards the adorably shy grey mare, a long dark and light gray mane covering over one of her delicate pink eyes. Marble, pleased to have gotten my attention, placed down the glass of water obviously intended for yours truly. Setting the pick axe down, I smiled lightly in relief, taking a swig. Refreshing. "Ah, thank you Marble. My guardian angel as always."

The response was a cute pink hue, the Earth Pony shyly gazing away with a tiny smile. It was always fun to do that, mostly because it satisfied me how flattered she gets from my words. "Mm-hm..." The classic response... The only response really, I've never heard the mare form a coherent sentence.

She'd give Fluttershy a run for her bits.

The first mare to have actually discovered me, Marble was sympathetic enough to drag the unconscious golden Earth Pony with her from the mines back to the family house, caring for me the most during the majority of my time here. Limestone and Maud were moreso focused on their work to babysit some older stallion with memory loss, but Marble, for all her shyness and hesitation, took responsibility in nursing me back to help and keeping a close eye on me. And I've always been grateful for it.

Just wish I could express all that gratitude without potentially scaring her off...

But all this time, I interacted with the Earth Pony long enough to gauge her feelings and thoughts through expressions and body postures. That was helpful in knowing that something wasn't right with the oblivious Earth Pony this very moment. "Is something wrong love?"

She hesitated, looking away intently from my inquisitive gaze... And gave a reluctant nod. "Mm-hm..." The sadness resonating from that hum struck a worried cord in me.

"Did Limestone say something again?"

Silence.

"Your parents?"

More silence.

"Trixie?"

"Huh? What?" But we ignored the nearby unicorn's confused reply, before continuing back to grumbling like a dissatisfied old hag with her work.

"...Did I do something?"

A small reaction, barely noticeable. Pink eyes shied away further. And I was beginning to see what was wrong. Just needed the confirmation.

"...Is it about me leaving?"

A flinch, affirming that suspicion. Ah.

Yes, yesterday night, Igneous Rock, the father of the Pie family, after expressing gratitude and praising my efforts for the farm and being good company for her youngest daughter, recommended for me to depart alongside the hired Trixie sometime soon in order to search for the answers I sought for. Of course this was discussed at the table, and Maud expressed indifference from the conversation, Limestone looked annoyed as ever.

But Marble... That look of pure sadness last night never escaped my notice. I could always spot the difference between depression and shyness from her. A beautiful pink eye stared deeply at her plate of food the whole time, prompting me to reply to Igneous's proposal with a brief "I'll consider it, thank you."

"Marble... You know I haven't said yes yet, correct?"

"Mm-hm..."

That expression remained. "...But you think I'll leave anyway."

Marble bit her lower lip, staring at the ground now in sorrow. "Mm-hm..."

"...And why would I do that, if it's only going to bring my friend sadness?" The visible eye glanced my way, and I grinned jokingly. "After everything you've done for me, you think I'm going to just leave you here... Without asking you to come with me?" The reaction was priceless, and completely adorable. For once, Marble looked simply stunned. "True, I want nothing more than to seek answers for my predicament, but I don't want to not see my shy, beautiful angel for a very long time. But if you don't want to leave, I'll just stay here with- Mmph?!"

It was my time to be stunned then, for once, Marble took the initiative. The suddenly gleeful Earth Pony took courage and smashed her muzzle against me, releasing a set of fireworks in my stomach which long-awaited to go off. Immediately pulling back after a good five seconds, Marble's face was redder than ever... And I was grinning like a proper idiot alongside her brightened smile.

"About time..." Trixie snorted from the side.

"I'll take that as a yes then, love?" I asked teasingly, and Marble's smile widened further, nodding with an expression similar to her older much energetic sister's.

"Mm-hm!"

* * *

 **AN: If you have any recommendations for next month's pairing, let me know. Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to next time my friends!**


	10. Daring Dust

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"For the love of God, Daring, will you just let go?!"

"You're insane Stardust! No way I'm letting you fall!"

Typical mare, that stubbornness is gonna get us both killed! The walls surrounding us were collapsing in on themselves more and more, not waiting for this little squabble of ours to finish. The light pouring from the ceiling was our only chance of escape... Actually, for her to escape. I was NOT letting Daring go down with me.

"There's too much weight to reach up in time. Save yourself for God's sake, Daring!"

The golden brown pegasus, clutching onto my hoof as though her life depended on it, grunted as small pebbles bounced off her jungle hat and wings. Pink eyes blazed in determination. "Save the noble act for another day, and stop struggling."

This infuriating-! I felt my own hat fall off into the dark abyss below. Dammit! "Daring." I attempted to reach through to common sense, the vibrations in the air worsening. "You _have_ to let me go."

How'd we get here, you ask? A short summary: Man trapped in pony world and taking the form of an Earth Pony, accidentally gets mixed up in one of the Daring Do's famous adventures, and has joined on her explorations because he had literally nothing better to do and no one else to go to. As for both of us being threatened by collapsing walls and a bottomless pit; we have Ahiuzotl to thank for that, waiting for us so he could spring his trap by the time we reached the next treasure.

Luckily, we obtained the treasure when he wasn't looking, but that's a small victory if this pegasus comes to meet her demise right here and now.

Daring hissed through gritted teeth, futilely attempting to ascend both to the ceiling, features strained and beginning to sweat. "It.s Not. _Happening._ I'm not letting my partner go!"

"I'm flattered love." I was slipping, we both knew it. "But I refuse to take you down with me. Your fans need you!"

"And I need you!"

"No you don't, you were fine during all these adventures without me!"

"Not just as my partner you dunderhead!"

...What?

Daring managed to roll her eyes, despite the crisis. "You always call other ponies dense, but you're probably the most oblivious of them all. But then again..." A wry grin, her tone cracking a little. "That probably show how good I am at concealing my true feelings."

...Oh...

"Daring..."

The mare clenched her eyes shut tightly, pulling up my unreliable body with a hopeless tug. "Just, shut up and hold on! I'll get out of this, I promise!" But we both knew the true, despite how protestant Daring was about it. Despite the ever-futile circumstances, Daring had a will of iron and conviction, refusing to give up on anything until the very end.

That was probably why I liked her so much... And why I won't let her meet her fate down here.

"Sorry love... But I won't let your stubbornness get the mare I love killed off."

"What- _STARDUST!"_

But before my own descent began, the vibration grew much louder in volume, almost as if something was sprouting up from below us. My fall was only brief as I felt my rear end propelled upwards by a large geyser emerging from the hole beneath. Daring wasn't quick enough to dodge, meeting me atop the water spout which was our saviour and ride out. Wasting no time, as we were greeted by the land above and clear blue sky, we both rolled off the geyser before it could evaporate, landing roughly on dirty terrain surrounded by trees and a muddy field.

Shaking off the disorientation, the temple we explored leading up to this was in sight a distance away, and- Hey that's my hat! The geyser was kind enough to give it back. Placing it back on, my next objective was to check on Daring, turning around to open my muzzle and ask... Only to shut it up at the fuming, positively irritated stormy expression in my direction.

Uh oh...

"I-"

My meek apology was interrupted by the power of annoyed passion, the pegasus clutching my cape suddenly and pulling me forward, smashing my own lips against hers, resulting in fireworks exploding all throughout my chest. Ending the intimacy, Daring pulled back, looking, for the first time, flustered, a faint hue of pinkness present on her brownish cheeks. But she remained looking annoyed regardless.

"Pull a stunt like just earlier again, and I'll show you something more frightening than Ahiuzotl's pets."

"...Yes ma'am."

Putting her own hat back on, Daring glanced to me while flashing a confident smirk, revealing the emerald treasure we searched for. "Come on partner; this next book's gonna be my highest seller yet." Prompting my own amused smile.

...Guess she won't need me to beta read the chapters this time.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, Daring Do, because why not? I can see their personalities matching and getting along. Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any recommendations for a pairing next month, do let me know; until then, my friends!**


	11. Sugar Dust

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Big Mac, I am so, so happy with this new display case!" The delighted pink unicorn with fluffy dark purple mane exclaimed delightfully, brushing against the clean surface of the wood with a wide grin. "And you did this all for me?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac was grinning himself, unable to hide the nervousness yet hope springing in his tone. From the side, the three Crusaders watched in anticipated excitement.

"It's gonna happen!"

"She's gonna confess!"

"They'll both be together and live happily ever after!"

Turning from the display, Sugar Belle beamed pleasantly at the tall red stallion. "You don't know how much this means to me, Big Mac. With this case, I can make more of my baked goods and put them on display; the ponies in this small village will love it! Who knows, maybe it'll attract even more customers from far and wide. Oh you have no idea how grateful I am for your selfless task Big Mac!"

The farmer Earth Pony stood proudly, staring upwards with closed eyes. "Eeyup!"

"Why, the possibilities are just endless! I haven't felt this happy ever since I started dating my special somepony!"

"Ee- ...Huh?"

"What did she just say?!" Sccotaloo asked, blinking rapidly. "We didn't not just mishear her right? Please tell me we misunderstood that just now."

Oblivious to their dawning horror, the pink mare with red eyes smiled rather abashedly at Big Mac. "Oh, didn't I tell you about him? It must've slipped my mind; I was so distracted with the new display case and everything that's happened recently... Oh, Stardust!" All heads whirred around, collectively almost giving them whiplash, towards the Earth Pony with a golden coat, and hazel blue-green eyes with enough power in them to send shivers down their spines.

"Who in Celestia is _that?"_ Sweetie Belle, noting the dark brown facial hair. "He looks like a villain from that romance novel Rarity tries to read in secret!"

A deep foreign voice oozed disdain. "I encountered your admirer again. Sent his [BEEP] packing." His glare changed from annoyed to curious at company within the bakery, then changing to recognition. "You four..."

Scootaloo gulped at the admittedly frightening stare. "Do we know him...?" The other fillies shook their heads at her hushed whisper. Then, the gold stallion's inquisitve glance switched completely on Red Mac, who looked completely floored at the dawning realization that his deep crush's heart... Was stolen.

By someone who made the tall strong farmer want to cower behind a haystack.

"Welcome back dear." Dear?! Big Mac's heart sank further by the blissful tone of his crush approaching the new arrival, and the small smile lifting on the other Earth Pony's muzzle. "How was your trip?"

The golden pony shrugged, cyan eyes glinting in brief amusement. "Could've been worse. The brownies you packed for me really helped make the adventure more tolerable. You're a lifesaver, Sugar." The mare visibly blushed at the praise. Then a young voice interjected.

"Hold it hold it hold it!" Both turned to the three Crusaders walking up towards them, expressions of skepticism and outrage, Scootaloo's mostly the latter. "Sorry, who are you, exactly? This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Yeah, you never mentioned having a special somepony until now!" Sweetie Belle cried in disbelief.

"Why didn't ya say anythin' before?" Apple Bloom inquired with a downtrodden expression.

Sugar Belle smiled sheepishly, glancing to the stallion before her as she spoke, "Stardust here prefers not to have our relationship be made into a big deal. He's rather reclusive, aren't you dear."

"Someone has to be, in contrast as to how bright and loud you ponies are." 'You ponies?' The three helpless fillies shared incredulous looks. Big Mac, meanwhile, watching Sugar Belle giggle at the other stallion's words, was ready to feel his heart be ripped into two by now.

But the small kiss, however, was what shattered his heart in all its entirety.

Neither took notice of the slumped, depressed state of the Earth Pony behind, smiling at one another coyly. Sugar inquried sweetly, "Stardust, darling, would you be so kind as to bring back some fresh ingredients from the store next door? I'm going to bake as many treats as possible for my new display case, which Big Mac was generous enough to make for me."

Surprised, Stardust glanced over to the red equine's position, raising both brows. "Did he now...?" From the state the other stallion was in, it was barely hard to connect the dots, inciting his annoyed frown. "Typical, I leave for two days and now there's two ponies pining over my girlfriend..."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing love. I'll be right back." With a smile to his special somepony, and a humoured nod to the three stumped Crusaders, the golden Earth Pony made a swift exit, and they heard his voice just before the door closed. "Oh for the love of- Will you [BEEP] off already, you blatant Bieber wannabe! She's not interested-!"

Sugar giggled, seemingly finding the irritation endearing somehow. It took about ten seconds for the three fillies, meanwhile, to pick up their dropped jaws. "So then, why do you often ask for Big Mac to come visit the store whenever?!" Apple Bloom asked in sheer disbelief.

"Oh, because I enjoy his company of course." The mare beamed pleasantly. "He has a lot in common with Stardust; I often find the lack of verbal exchanges a welcoming change of pace. Sometimes it can be exhausting to hear ponies speak all the time."

"But- But- But, you always ask for apples! Somepony can't want that many apples for no reason!"

Sugar blinked. "Well, we need some healthy food inside a bakery from time to time. And, honestly, I really like apples, and my special somepony really loves apple pies." And turned, blinking uncomprehensively. "Big Mac, what's wrong? You were smiling just minutes ago...?"

* * *

 **AN: I won't lie, I was smirking like an evil mother[BEEP]ing writing most of this chapter. Those who watched Hard To Say Anything will probably hate me for doing this... But eh, a little comedy isn't harmful between lovey-dovey-ness in stories. Also, yeah, that Feather Bangs pony? Hasbro didn't even try to hide the fact he was the pony incarnation of that... Well calling him a singer would be far too creditable.**

 **Next Month: Sci Twi! A.K.A Twistar, the human version of Twidust! Look forward to it, and hope you enjoyed this month's pairing!**


	12. Twistar (Sci Twi X Stardust)

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not your fault."

If Twilight heard her, she barely acknolwedged it. Sunset couldn't restrain herself from sighing, hardly blaming the distraught teen one bit, this world's version of the Princess intently observing the rise and slow breathing of her resting friend, guilt wrecked across her features and saddened eyes. The sympathetic Sunset kept a gently grip on Twilight's shoulder, standing whereas the latter sat by a chair, keeping the sleeping boy company until he awoken.

The three were presently within the nurse's office, the others having departed to help repair the school and check up on students of both schools now that things have calmed down somewhat. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured since Twilight's... _Midnight's_ rampage.

At least, almost no one...

Sunset looked back to the laid boy, shredded dark blue coat and buttoned shirt removed to reveal the burns caused by what happened before. The worried teen can vividly recall the details, as it all transpired just minutes ago. Principal Cinch and the rival team coaxed the poor Twilight into opening the device containing Sunset and the girl's stolen magic, consuming the gullible purple-eyed teenager and transforming into... That thing.

Sunset would never cast fault on Twilight for what happened, especially when she still had past sins of her own to bear. Dimensions were breaking apart, Twilight's lost of control threatened both this world and Sunset's home world. Many people were almost harmed. Sunset almost used the discarded device herself to stop the mentally unstable Midnight herself.

But she didn't have to. For this brave, golden teenager with a wild beard and hair, a Crystal Prep student who stuck to Twilight's side the entire day like glue, boldly opposed the rampaging Midnight and stopped her... Through words.

Sunset was stunned, at first, even moreso when this boy's - Stardust, she thinks his name was - words seemed to hold some effect. Slowly, Midnight's random attacks ceased... Then focused on the golden CP student carefully approaching her, arms wide and a gentle smile. Sunset remembered the horror she felt at the magic aimed in the fearless boy's direction, knocking him back again and again, relentlessly.

Yet despite which, the boy pushed onwards, getting back up in spite of the pain and agony he was enduring. No one should endure that much suffering. Sunset couldn't make what Stardust was saying over the harsh winds and magical blasts, but Midnight was clearly affected by them, lowering herself to the ground, eye-to-eye with the smiling boy. Sunset had every instinct to use the device before the boy got himself severely hurt than he already was, and recalled gasping in horror when the teen...

"I don't think he'd blame you for what happened."

Twilight finally released a pained smile. "He never would..."

When that boy _pulled_ the former Twilight into a hug.

Sunset couldn't see what happened afterwards, a bright golden light enclapsed the two, shielding them from all spectators fleeing or watching in grief-stricken intrigue. Next thing everyone knew, the light died down to reveal a kneeling Stardust cradling a tearful Twilight, as if shielding her from the world. The two had shared a tender smile...

Before the pain took its toll and the boy fell into Twilight's knees, unconcious and leaving the girl horrified and calling for help, Spike hurrying to join them followed with Sunset and her friends.

And thus here they were, a sorrowful Twilight refusing to be anywhere else but beside the boy who, somehow, saved her life and everyone elses. Spike was exhausted from today's excitement, resting at the foot of the bed on Twilight's request, Sunset having put him there gently. The next few minutes were clasped with silence... Until...

"He told me to be careful, at the very start." Twilight's voice cracked, wiping another falling tear, her other hand softly placed atop the sleeping teen's. "He was worried, kept saying I should stop and reconsider what I've been doing... I should've listened... I should've..."

Sunset's frown deepened in empathy, a stab of regret striking her chest. "He was only looking out for you, even after what happened before..." She sighed, yet again. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

Twilight shook her head, sparkling eyes still fixed on the peaceful-looking boy. "Don't... You were right, both of you were. I was meddling in things I didn't understand. And now... Now he's paying the price." More sobbing noises, the teenager lowering her head with tightly closed eyes. "Ever since we met... He's done nothing but taken care of me. Keeping me company, being a good friend to Spike, caring for us... For me..." A sorrowful smile. "How many bullies he's scared off, how many times he argued with teachers, even Principal Cinch, all to keep me safe..."

"...He sounds like a wonderful person." Sunset supplied sincerely, smiling softly, inwardly warming at the fact someone was taking good care of this world's Twilight. The Twilight in Equestria would be more than happy to hear it. But right now, she had to help this Twilight, and her resting friend.

"I just..." A pause, the teen trying and failing to compose herself, staring at the face of her saviour. "I just wish I'd had listened... Express how much he means to me... I don't want him to ever get hurt because of me... Ever again..."

"That'd be a problem..." Both heads snapped at the person addressing them, a crooked smile on the awakened pained teen's face, voice hoarse and completely tired. "Since I'd do so... Again and again..."

Twilight gasped, purple eyes widening in shock and hope. Sunset faintly noticed the golden hand now holding Twilight's. "Jack..." The Crystal Prep version of the Princess started in building relief. "You're... You're okay...?"

A pained grin, followed with some minor coughing. "Ugh... That depends love... Are you okay...?"

"I... Yes..."

"And Spike?" A hesitant nod. "Then... There's your answer..." Rough chuckling, the boy attempting to sit upwards. Sunset immediately reached over, assisting Twilight to help her friend.

"Careful not to strain yourself." The red and yellow-haired teen said gently. "You're still heavily injured-"

"My own... Injuries... Aren't important... Next to Twilight-"

A hiccup. "You stubborn, reckless teenager!" Sunset blinked, stepping back in startleness at Twilight suddenly embracing the boy tightly, unable to contain her joy and relief. Her face pressed to his chest, anyone in the vicinity could still make out the muffled words. "Inconsiderate! Hard-headed! Foolish! Idiotic! Insufferable man!" Even despite those harsh words, Sunset smiled warmly, hearing the affection behind them. "Don't you _ever_ put yourself in harm's way for that, especially for my sake! You hear me?"

Stardust waited, gently pushing the girl back so they could maintain eye contact. "You know I can't promise that... You're too important to me..." Twilight looked torn between amusement, exasperation and endearment, and carried on crying in relief into the man's bare chest, Stardust speaking quietly whilst rubbing her back. "I'll never let you be taken advantage of like that again... I can promise you that..."

Sunset leaned against the drawer, folding her arms with a soft smile, recognizing that look in those blue-green eyes. She's seen it countless times before, an affection greater than simply friendship. But unlike a simple crush, there was meaning in those eyes, something so powerful it incited this teen to walk headfirst into danger to save his friend.

"You were right Jack." Sunset was guessing 'Jack' was a nickname for him chosen by Twilight, the purple-eyed teen leaning back again with regret dancing across her face. "I shouldn't have gone through with listening to Cinch... I almost harmed innocent people, I almost harmed Spike... I almost harmed _you..."_

Stardust said nothing, just a gentle smile and softly caressing Twilight's cheek wiping away all remaining tears. Sunset half-expected her to shy away from such close contact, with how the other Twilight acted around Flash, but this Twilight instead welcomed the gesture, leaning into the warm touch as though it comforted her.

Who was this man, at least to this Twilight...?

"It was Cinch who almost caused devestation today, not you..." Stardust reassured her, a note of disdain at the name. "After I'm done comforting you, I'm gonna to show that woman the _real_ meaning of terror..."

Sunset's brows raised at the unnerving threat, but Twilight just smiled, coughing out a laugh as though use to such veiled threats coming from this boy. "Still... You have every right to be mad at me-"

The observing teenager felt her own cheeks turn red at the abrupt display of affection, watching Twilight's face blush ten different shades of pink, purple eyes widening with all tears wiped away. Stardust pulled back after the soft kiss, a satisfied smile on his wincing face. "I love you too much to ever be mad at you, Twilight..."

Brushing her own lips, Twilight stared at the bold teen with a less-than-composed tone, "Y-You... You mean you...?"

A casual shrug, flinching painfully at the action. "Ug... Since you nursed me back to health after that fight with five bullies in the same hallway... I wanted you to know, in case I-"

This time, _he_ was interrupted. Another surprise under the same minute. Sunset certainly wasn't expecting this Twilight to take the initiative next, having a sudden incentive to leave those two to enjoy their intimate moment and take comfort in each other's presence. It's best to check how the others were getting along-

The door opened, prompting a blushing Twilight and disappointed Stardust to pull back and whip their heads towards the people watching. Rainbow looked slack-jawed, Rarity cooed at the lovely sight, Applejack blinked rapidly, Fluttershy was blushing herself, Pinkie beamed as Pinkie does, and Dean Cadence blinked earnestly, eventually crossing her arms with a pleased smile.

"Well, I was wondering how long it'd take."

Twilight looked deeply embarrassed, and Sunset couldn't blame her there. Stardust, however, looked mildly peeved and flat-out stated, "Would you mind waiting outside another five minutes... Or an hour, I don't plan on us stopping anytime soon." Twilight promptly slapped his injured arm, inciting his sharp wince of pain as she folded her arms and looked away from him, face a a dark red.

"Incorrigible... Rude... Delinquent..." Sunset chuckled at Twilight's loud mutter, hearing the layers of love beneath the mumble.

"Guess this calls for a celebration!" Pinkie cheered loudly, to everyone else's either fond exasperation or good humour.

Stardust simply muttered, "Lovely, now I have this to look forward to..." To Twilight's light-hearted amused smile.

* * *

 **AN: Next month... I don't know I'll think of something. Until then, hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Dustshy (EQG Fluttershy X Stardust)

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"- And if I catch a _single_ one of you going _anywhere_ near her again, I will [BEEP]ing gorge your eyes out and feed them to a bear. Am I [BEEP]ing understood, you [BEEP]ing wastes of garbage?"

"Cry... Cry... Crystal!" The lead bully squeaked out, his previous posture of arrogant superiority evaporated to total fear, his collar gripped and faces inches from the cold furious expression of Canterlot High's most feared student, second only to when Sunset was in her bully days. Hazel blue-green eyes looked ready to snap the cowering boy's neck like a twig.

Growling menacingly, the yellow teenager in the dark blue coat threw the bully back into the arms of his followers, pointing back to the school building. "Now, get the [BEEP] out of my sight." The three brainless Neanderthals obliged happily, fleeing back to the school building on the other side of the track. Sniffing, the teen grimaced in disgust. "Of course he had to literally pee himself while I was holding him..."

"U... Um..." A nervous voice called out from behind him.

Turning, Stardust placed on a small smile and knelt down by the girl sitting by the shadowing tree. He inquired like he was consulting a scared child. "Are you alright?"

Whether by the sincere look and tone or from the display just now, Fluttershy's cheeks turned a rosy hue, shyly avoiding the boy's gaze. "Erm, yes... T-Thank you for defending me like that. Though, you didn't have to scare them like that..."

"Whatever gets the message across." He said half-jokingly, taking note of the small bunny wrapped in the girl's tight embrace as though for comfort. "They had no right attempting to take advantage when your friends are elsewhere. They didn't hurt you or anything?"

The bright yellow teen with flowing pink hair shook her head slowly, a tiny reassuring smile. "No, you arrived before they could do anything... I appreciate you doing that, um, Stardust..."

Unlike most boys in CHS, Stardust barely seemed annoyed by the constant shyness and insecurity surrounding this girl. In fact, some speculated he found the quality endearing. Fluttershy smiled in true relief, glad neither her nor her friends were harmed just now, petting Angel's head before proceeding to feed him and the other small animals who had retreated to the bushes from the bullies approaching.

Fluttershy giggled lightly. "It's okay now, this nice boy will protect us from anymore bullies." The animals poked their heads out warily towards the other boy sitting beside her, almost like he was guarding her. Her own knight in shining armour, Fluttershy flushed sheepishly at the thought, the other teen oblivious with his gaze fixed intently on the school, giving Fluttershy an opportunity to shyly look and examine him fully.

Many people in Canterlot High were frightened of Stardust because of his attitude and low-tolerance of shenanigans, especially those her friends pull off. Fluttershy would've been nervous around the boy too, if she hadn't known him for a long time; Stardust's first day at school was when they met, the boy immediately defending a vulnerable Fluttershy from pre-reformed Sunset in the middle of a hallway, scaring the other teen off and immediately checking to see if Fluttershy was hurt or not afterwards. Stardust was the equivalent to a black knight; a man shrouded by darkness but protects the innocent from the shadows.

The bright yellow teenager blushed deeply at the memory that day, of a boy with a kind genuine smile offering her kneeling state to stand up, ignoring the whispers of observing students and inspecting her with concerned eyes. Fluttershy, truth be told, wouldn't mind calling Stardust her black knight... Though it'd never be something she'd say out loud and in fear of the boy she had developed a secret crush for rejecting her.

Said boy she was crushing on slowly rose to stand. "I shan't bother you or your friends any longer, Fluttershy. Have a good lunch-"

"Wait!" The girl blurted out before she could stop herself, a seize of panic in her tone and eyes. Stardust startled, and Fluttershy's cheeks only brightened further in pink before attempting composure. "Erm... Could... Could you stay for a bit? Those bullies might come back and... And... Well..."

As though sensing her thoughts, the golden boy grinned humouredly and quietly sat beside the teen, at a respectable small distance from her, to Fluttershy's inward grimace of disappointment. Smiling in gratitude, Fluttershy coaxed her little friends towards them and continue where she left off, idly glancing at Stardust's relaxing state from the corner of her eye, watching her feed the animals with a content smile. Fluttershy flushed, praying he didn't notice. It's bad enough when Rainbow and Applejack tease her for having an obvious crush on 'the bad boy of Canterlot High.'

But that wasn't the case. Fluttershy fell for a man who is horribly misunderstood, who just wants peace quietness, who can't sit idly by and let others be bullied by terribly people. Stardust was a hero among a handful of students who recognized his real intentions. She just wished her friends could see things that way.

Stardust may not care what the school thought about him, but Fluttershy did. He deserved far better...

One of her small friends, a baby squirrel, proceeded to leap onto the boy's knee, staring up at him curiously. Fluttershy watched as the teenager in turn carefully reached out and stroked the critter's forehead with his finger, commenting in idle playfulness, "You call your pet Angel, but it's your friends here who are treated by an angel."

The girl looked away, hoping he wouldn't see her bright red face at the sincere compliment, internally feeling her heart warm up. Before she could stutter a response, chirping sounds prompted the two teens to look up, smiling at the nest of two bluebirds singing together happily. Fluttershy felt utterly content, both from the sight and, admittedly, the presence of the kind boy who wears darkness like armour.

Feeling a warm touch to her fingers, both teens then looked downwards in shared surprise and embarrassment, realizing her hands on the grass were self-consciously about to join each other just from watching the birds express their love. Stardust immediately attempted to rise, hurrying out, "Well, I won't be a bother anymore-"

Fluttershy, feeling bold just by being near the boy, found herself gripping the sleeve of the teen before he could stand properly, her saddened eyes and voice betraying her. "Don't leave..."

He flinched at the soft plea, swallowing and avoiding her gaze with a grumbled, "You deserve better..."

Fluttershy disagreed entirely, keeping her grip on the gold teen. "Please... You... You don't have to be alone any longer..."

Stardust's breath hitched, and Fluttershy hoped desperately he'd consider it. "You don't want to be with the boogeyman of the school, Fluttershy." She flushed, and Stardust smirked tiredly. "You think I never noticed? I'm not as oblivious as everyone else. You're an angel among us, love... And I'm not deserving of that."

...Does... Does that mean he felt the same way...?

Subconsciously, her yellow hand lowered from his sleeves into his warm grip, smiling slightly in hope as Stardust finally looked down from the contact, uncertain hazel eyes meeting gently azure orbs. "And you're a dark knight among us, Stardust... And that's exactly who I want to be with..."

"...The lion and the deer cliche." Stardust scoffed with a humoured smile, gently kneeling back down at Fluttershy's pleading gaze. His expression softened with his voice. "I... I can't promise to treat you as well as I should..."

"That's fine." The yellow girl replied sweetly, her smile widening in both shyness and hope, her other hand reaching up to gently brush thye boy's bearded cheek. She liked the beard, it gave him a sense of maturity among the students. "I... I feel safe around you, Stardust, and I know you'll try your best to keep me and my little friends protected." The animals chirped their consent, to Fluttershy's embarrassment and utter delight. "S-See...?"

What happened next made the girl blush ten shades of red, the boy boldly wrapping his free arm around the girl's waste and pulling her closer, faces suddenly inches from each other. Fluttershy's mind was on overload, having never experienced such an intimate moment with a boy before. It was both nerve wrecking and thrilling at once.

"Please... Don't... Don't be bothered by my lack of experience-"

Her eyes widened, then closed in response to the warm contact cutting her off, melting into the kiss as her heart set off like fireworks. Fluttershy returned the soft but firm kiss with shy acceptance, her chest bursting into joy at something she inwardly wanted to happen for a very long time. The two new couple were lost in their little own world-

"Fluttershy, is that you? We're about to- Oh..." Both teens broke off the kiss and snapped their heads to the blushing Sunset, grinning rather sheepishly and backing away with placating gestures. "Sorry! I'll just... Leave you guys to it..."

Fluttershy's face felt hot, but Stardust seemed more annoyed, waiting for the interrupting teen to leave before whispering against Fluttershy's soft lips. "Where were we...?"

The next day, news of the two getting together spread like wildfire. And none dared to approach Fluttershy with malicious intent again. Hell, even the teachers were suddenly nicer to her.

* * *

 **AN: Next time it'll be... Well we'll see. Until then!**


	14. Raristar (EQG Rarity X Stardust)

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what darling?"

Rainbow pouted mockingly. "Well what are you waiting for?" Motioning towards the lone boy sitting by his table on the other side of the cafeteria, biting into his sandwich in oblivious joy to the two observers. One of said observers having been staring longingly at him for the past minute. "Go over there and speak to him already!"

Rarity, famous fashionista of Canterlot High, scoffed weakly with deep blue eyes regarding her friend in farce disbelief. "I don't know who you could be possibly referring to, Rainbow Dash. I am simply... Troubled by my own thoughts, that's all."

"Uh-huh." The athlete rolled her eyes humouredly, dryly pointing out. "That's certainly why you've been staring at CHS's bad boy like a thirsty woman in the desert."

"I most certainly was not!" Rarity's tone took on a pitch, a squeal barely escaping her mouth. Realizing they drew a few stares by that reaction, the teen lowered her voice after sheepishly grinning at their fellow students, snapping a glare to her smug best friend. "You have the most absurd imagination, Rainbow."

"Suuuuure I do." Rarity felt her face growing hotter by the knowing sly expression. Rainbow winked playfully. "So you don't the hots for Stardust Balance, infamous back talker and bane to the teachers of CHS."

"Clearly."

"Then you won't mind those girls over there now talking to him."

"Absolutely- _What!"_

The star athlete barely hid her laughter. "Made you look!" Rarity's eye twitched in embarrassment and disbelief, inwardly relieved to the sight of no girl daring to approach her Star-... Approach Stardust. Taking a bite of her meal, Rainbow inquired further, "Why are you dead set on denying it anyway? It's obvious to us that you've got it bad for him."

"...Is it truly that evident?" Rarity inquired softly, stealing a glance towards the lonely boy by his table.

Rainbow scoffed disbelievingly. "You're kidding right? Everytime you two cross paths you try to talk to him, you ask if he's even available to try on some new outfits of yours, and offer to comb his own hair for 'advertising a new style.' I think not even he buys that excuse." She elbowed the flustered other teen softly, grinning wickedly. "Face it Rarity, you've fallen for the dark knight of Canterlot High, and you've fallen hard."

The fashioner sighed, denial features shifting to melancholy, her chin resting atop the butt of her palms. "He just looks so... Lonely. Isolated." Rarity observed with a taste of solemness. "His reputation among his peers only drives him further from friends or companionship. Don't you remember, darling, what happened during the Friendship Games? What he did for us?"

Rainbow grunted acknowledgement. "How could I forget? He recklessly threw himself into harm's way to save Twilight's life, and therefore everyone else when that big ball of unstable magic almost swallowed everything up."

"There's a good man, somewhere beneath the layers of that cold exterior. I saw it that day, and whenever we converse... Well." Rarity almost sounded wistful. "I can't help but feel I'm seeing through the chinks of that armour to the man hiding within."

"...So go talk to him then."

The worried fashioner turned back to her athlete friend. "And say what, precisely? As you've tactlessly pointed out, my excuses for spending time with him will last for so long."

"So don't make up excuses." Rainbow shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Drop all pretenses and do what you should've done from the beginning."

"Which is what dear?"

"Tell how you feel, duh."

Rarity blinked rapidly, already withdrawing herself with a light pink gracing pale cheeks. Dark blue eyes darted nervously. "B-B-But Rainbow! I can't just waltz up there and confess! That would be blunt, too direct, and would certainly-"

"- Sounds exactly what he would do." Rainbow smirked coyly, pointing with her fork. "Just give it a shot, I mean what else have ya got to lose? If he likes you back, then there we are. If not, then he's missing out. It's that simple."

"If only it were..." Rarity regarded the oblivious man again, whose hazel eyes greeted met hers for a moment before snapping back to his food. She hesitated... Following with a newfound resolved look, beginning to rise from her seat with grace with a decision thoroughly made. "Wish me the best of luck, darling."

"Hey, if it helps, it's pretty obvious he likes you back." Rarity briefly turned back to her knowing friend in stunned surprise, the athlete shrugging with a coy grin. "Why else does his stare at you in class, the school hallways and even now when he thinks no one is looking?"

Swallowing a gulp of nervousness, but feeling her chest flutter by those encouraging words by her friend, Rarity looked back with a certain expression, venturing around tables of students minding their own business to reach the golden teenager sitting by his lonesome, wearing that typical unpleasant scowl. Whereas others would view the look as intimidation, Rarity saw it as a mask, a means of hiding the real person who has clearly endured years of hardship. Rarity desperately wanted to see who Stardust Balance, the real man, whom briefly revealed himself after putting his own life on the line after everyone evacuated into the school building, a while back.

 _You can handle this, darling._ Rarity thought to herself, feeling invisible weight the closer she approached the boy's table. _This is hardly the greatest challenge you've ever faced..._

Speaking of challenges, an unwelcome presence suddenly blocked her path towards her destination, in the form of a tall older teenager Rarity had yearned to never greet her field of vision ever again. White features, blond styled hair and eyes filled with greed and a desire for everything in sight.

Sadly, including his ex.

"Hello Rarity." The boy greeted with amused hunger dripping from his tongue. The very tone made her skin crawl. "Waltzing about without your friends protecting you, I see."

"Blueblood." Rarity coldly replied to her ex, the boy she had unluckily crushed on for looks and status alone than anything else. The nephew of Principal Celestia, Blueblood was granted more luxury and leeway for relations alone. In reality, his grades and reputation among the students were less than average, less moreso than the golden teenager who Rarity truly wished to see.

Blueblood continued his audacious behaviour by having the nerve to place a palm on the teen's back, as though encouraging her to accompany him. "I'm so glad we have this opportunity, it gives the chance to finally settle old matters and talk about past mistakes."

The fashionista scoffed disdainfully. "The only mistakes I shall confess over the past are any and all interactions involving you." And attempted to push the man as far away from her as humanly possible. "Now if you don't mind Blueblood, I have far better things to be doing-"

"But what could be more important than amending the past, my dear Rarity?"

She grit her teeth towards that last part, pointing out scathingly. "'Amending?' Those extra tutoring sessions have certainly done wonders for you."

He ignored the remark, or pretended to at least. Blueblood resorted to another desperate tactic. whirling around and placing both disgusting hands on the fashioner's shoulders, leaning in too close for Rarity's comfort, showing off pristine, yet punchable teeth. Rarity inwardly cursed her ladylike manners. "I must insist, Rarity, you have no idea how much I've missed our time together. Our relationship was perfect for us!"

"For us, or for you?" Rarity challenged hotly, feeling her ire rise every passing second. "You simply used me as a trophy girlfriend, a _thing_ to show off to your friends! I have no desire to ever return to such a poor lifestyle!"

Blueblood sighed wearily. "Some regrets were made, this is true. But I've changed, Rarity, I swear! And face facts, I'm the best chance you have for you to ever succeed in your ideal profession. Fashioner extraordinaire! I'm your only option to reaching that goal. No one else." His eyes filled with malice and greed narrowed knowingly. "Certainly not Stardust Balance."

Rarity immediately pushed Blueblood's hands off her, scoffing in distasteful anger. "He is ten times the man than you will ever be! At least he has some compassion in his heart and doesn't outright treat everyone around him as though they were lesser. At least, despite our few interactions, he's treated like a person than an object. Stardust might be heavily flawed, yet, but he doesn't view himself as anything else; he stays true to himself! More than what I could say for you, you insufferable excuse for a human being!"

By this point the whole cafeteria was listening to the heated exchange. Something twitched in Blueblood's expression, the teen's passionate words seeming to get through his thick skull. With a low growl of disappointment, the boy reached for Rarity's wrist, grabbing it like a vice to her immediate protests.

"Unhand me you vile-!"

"No one speaks to me this way!" Blueblood snarled, dangerously looming closer to Rarity's face. Her breath hitched, fear beginning to seep into the corners of her mind. "Once you are mine you will always be mine! And there's nothing anyone can do that'll say otherwise-!"

"How about you leave the lady alone, 'your Highness?'"

Blueblood stiffened, leaning back with an apprehensive expression at the familiar tone filled with enough coldness to freeze the entire room, a dark edge to it enough to make even the teachers hide under their desks. His grip on Rarity lightened, allowing the teen to quickly pull her own arm away and back off, Blueblood slowly turning to face the vengeful golden teen standing right behind him.

"Stardust." He hissed, seeming unfazed by the bloodthirsty expression on the other man's face. "Don't think for a second you frighten me as you do the student body. You're nothing but trash waiting to be forgot-"

His last insult was harshly interrupted, though Rarity couldn't be more glad for the self-conceited prat to shut his mouth, by him being abruptly picked up by the shoulder and jacket, and flung with a loud smash onto the table and trays of Blueblood's stunned friends. Stardust made no effort in getting his message across, holding out a hand for Rarity to take while keeping his gaze fixed on the pained other teen. As though by instinct, Rarity tenderly grabbed the golden hand and Stardust immediately pulled her with grace to his side, muttering with slight concern.

"Are you alright?"

Rarity slowly nodded, noting with renewed awe the softened look which briefly danced across features. "Y-Yes... Thanks to you darling..."

Stardust nodded in turn, raising his voice for the clowns to hear. "Rarity is a woman of class, elegance and divine beauty, deserving to be treated as a Queen than anything else. And you [BEEP]wipes have no idea how to accomplish such. If I ever see you, or your cronies anywhere near her again, Blueblood, none of your influence to your aunt will save you from being _skinned alive."_

It took a few seconds of pause and a prompting growl from Stardust for the table to be emptied, Blueblood being helped up by his friends and calling out though pained anger, "This isn't over!" Before leaving in a brisk departure, eager to escape the wrath of a golden teenager who cared for the blushing girl who was inwardly delighted and filled with joy by Stardust's words.

Rarity opened her mouth to express her complete gratitude. "Than-"

That delight and joy escalated beyond levels of bliss by the golden mouth covering her pale lips, hand around her waist to pull her close, bodies pressed against one another like a fit solved puzzle. Rarity melted into the warm kiss with eagerness, her own arms snaking around the taller teen's neck longingly, having dreamed of this moment for a long time.

And the intimacy ended abruptly, a dazed Rarity regarding her crush with half-lidded eyes, tasting the sensation on her lips. Stardust must've had previous experience, he was a natural! It was then she finally noticed Stardust was escorting her by hand away from the cafeteria, his own lunch forgotten.

"Wh-Where are we going...?" Rarity asked with newfound shyness.

A mischievous grin, something new to Stardust's features than she's ever seen, was the man's response, alongside a cheeky reply. "Making up for lost time, mi'lady." Rarity felt her face heaten up by the implications, but couldn't resist the delighted wide smile nor her internal joy towards what was to come.

Alone with her dark knight.

From her table, Rainbow smirked as she watched the two lovebirds leave. "That didn't take long."

It was a short while before the others finally arrived. "Something we missed?" Sunset inquired after noting the new atmosphere and hushed whispers around the room.

"Nah." The athlete shook her head with a secretive wide grin, digging into her dessert. "But by tomorrow I think Rarity's gonna have some new inspiration _outside_ of clothes."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, friends!**


	15. StarDash (EQG Rainbow Dash X Stardust)

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

BOOM.

"Such speed!"

POW.

"What power!"

SLAM.

"Incredible stamina!"

SONIC BOOM.

"Erm, what exactly are we seein' again?" A befuddled Applejack questioned her friends, the six girls observing the spectacle from the stands outside the school. Another boom from the clash of two powers startled the farmgirl, Pinkie Pie pointing out excitedly.

"That silly! What else?"

"Well it'd help if we could see what they were doin'..." Applejack grumbled in dissatisfaction, arms folded whilst squinting as much as possible, trying to at least get a keen eye on the two blurs trading blows.

Just another session of training between the star athlete and her intimidating boyfriend. Some would call it sparring, but the girls watching would call it the two's method of flirting, Sunset often jokingly referring to these daily matches as courting. A gold and blue blur sped back and forth across the field, flung back from impacting one another constantly, each trying to get the upper hand over the other. Rainbow Dash's geode enabling her super speed against Stardust's own magic amplified by the magic of Balance itself.

Twilight murmured excitedly, "These readings are off the charts...!" Sparkling eyes regarding the beeping handheld machine as it gathered information from the battle.

Rarity frowned, finding herself agreeing with Applejack. "Yes, but I'd rather manage to see this fight properly instead of what your device is informing us, darling. I do hope they're not damaging their own clothes too much."

BAM.

Their prayers were answered by Stardust and Rainbow standing to a halt upon the middle of the soccer field, both teenagers locked in a struggle with legs and arms, and both grinning rather sadistically. A fight for dominance, and they were both having the time of their lives showing off their own abilities and trying to _win._

Then, in true anime fashion, both gold and blue teens yelled to the heavens as they traded blow after blow in the same spot, arms and legs becoming all blurs to the bystanders as pink and hazel eyes glared intensely towards one another. The repercussions of their clashing magic was beginning to affect the area around them. Grass and bushes whipped back violently, as did the audience's hair, to Rarity's own dismay.

"I took a good hour doing my hair!"

Twilight closed her eyes tightly, gripping onto her device so it wouldn't fall off. Spike was clutched in Fluttershy's arms protectively, pressed back against the meek teenager's stomach by the harsh gale of wind. Applejack was busy trying to keep her stetson from falling off as Sunset covered her face. Pinkie, however, was beaming happily against the strong current, calling out with enough enthusiasm over the wind.

"Woo! Go Rainbow Dash! Go Stardust!"

The current thankfully ceased, momentarily at least, both gold and blue teens pushing back against each other and boots skidding across the dirt ground. Rainbow and Stardust regarded each other with short panting breaths, refusing to give up just yet. Their rainbow and dark brown hair was tussled and unkempt, beads of sweat beginning to glisten from their features.

Rainbow grinned coyly, calling out with a taunt. "Why don't you just give up now, hun? You ain't got what it takes to match up to your awesome girlfriend!"

"And replace you as the bottom [BEEP]?" Stardust responded in kind. "Never."

From anyone else, that retort would set Rainbow off in the worst way possible. However, this was just another means of their oh-so playful banter. Rainbow smirked satisfyingly. "You asked for it." And prepared a stance, Stardust following suit. The other girls leaned forward, in anticipation and curiosity from the glints in the couple's eyes.

And were all promptly flung back against their seats by the sheer force of magic encompassing the area like a sonic boom. They struggled to gaze upwards following the two teens ascending into the air, aiming right for the sky. The girls squinted as hard as possible, the sparring couple becoming more distant, and distant, the further they reached the skies. Twilight extended her device upwards as outstretched as possible, the others watching in awe.

Sunset then called out, "Rarity!"

The teen in question quickly acted, a magical shield covering the teens and canine from the onslaught of waves following the two blurs smashing into the field below at high speed, dust emerging as the next aftermath. They gasped, all ready to rise up and inspect their friends for any possible injuries.

Instead, to their shock and slight exasperation, Rainbow's position after the smoke cleared was straddling on top of her laying boyfriend around his waist and smashing his lips with hers, Stardust running a hand through the teen's hair as they engaged in their own intimacy. The athlete took a moment to lean up and stare down her boyfriend with a victorious grin.

"I win."

Stardust snorted, smirking hungrily. "You wish."

Sunset and the others sighed as the two continued their passionate make-out session, holding back no shame nor regret with blue and gold hands exploring every inch of each other's bodies. A blushing Fluttershy inquired meekly, "Erm... Should-Should we stop them...?"

"Probably not." Sunset rose upwards, stretching with a humoured smile towards the intimate couple. "Let's just leave them to it. Class is starting again soon."

As though hearing, the couple's intense moment of physical romance halted by Rainbow leaning up again, gripping her boyfriend's collar and demanding with eager sternness. "You, me, locker room, now."

One could only pity the poor soul in the same locker room bearing witness to two hotheaded teens going at it like rabbits in heat.

* * *

 **AN: Let's be honest, their relationship would be the most physically intimate out of Stardust with anyone else. Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to next month's pairing!**


	16. Friendship is Balance

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahh...

What a time to be alive!

A festive one at that, too!

All was said and done, the cards were sent and my hard work complete, hopefully paying off to my expectations. Now, all that's left was to sit back, on a comfy couch by a cozy fire, a small table with a cup of soda beside me, and one novel laying on my right. Sighing as my back leaned comfortably into the soft green fabric, my limbs stretched and neck craned around whilst taking the posture of how humans sit, smiling in slight satisfaction from hazel orbs wandering around at my cozy little interior, pleased with the decorations.

Christmas.

Or rather, Hearth's Warming, named by these ponies.

Let's just skip this point; Jack Wright - going by Stardust Balance - abducted by an omnipotent force to a fictional cartoon world, transformed into their kind as an Earth Pony. Got it? Right then, moving on.

And I also got my own small home from helping out the town numerous times; a gift from the mayor.

Now my own role to play this wondrous holiday was finished with. After a lovely walk across pleasant snow, I delivered the six cards for the most important ponies in all of Equestria, leaving an anonymous detail for who the writer was. Now that they've got their letters, there was nothing more for me than to sit back, read this book, drink some fizzy drink and relax in content for the rest of the year.

Also reminisce about home and wish to see how my family were doing at least-

Hm?

Odd, I wasn't expecting visitors today...

After being startled from my reading, I set the book down and slowly rose, pondering who could be knocking with evening just about to come up. Lyra and Bon probably, wanting to wish me a Happy Hearth's Warming. Derpy with a muffin basket likely, with poor Whooves being dragged along.

But I swear to God if it's Octavia insisting I should attend that evening party again-

...

...

...

...Huh.

Shock, awe, wonder and fear all jumbled in a catastrophic mess of emotions within me, exploding from the very sight of six certain equines staring me down equally with their typical expressions. Six beautiful, brave Equestrians whom have all equally stolen my heart in shared pieces, without even knowing it.

Though judging by their being here at my front door, that's about to be proven otherwise...

A few seconds of silence, my stunned reaction meeting their curious ones. And that awkward tension was eventually broken by Rainbow Dash's confident tone. "Told ya I've seen him live here. Someone owes me some cider." Applejack simply rolled her eyes.

Their leader, the beautiful and wise Twilight Sparkle, stepped forward with a rather hesitant disposition. "Stardust... Balance?" The Princess asked slowly, as though making sure. At my stumped nod, she breathed. "Good, just had to check we weren't making a mistake."

Rarity promptly brushed past her alicorn friend with grace, standing right before me and leaning forward with breathtaking introspective sapphire eyes. "So _this_ is the gentlecolt who admires us from afar." My insides stiffened, but the unicorn white as the snow around us didn't seem to notice my reaction, examining as though I were some unique object. "Hmm, yes... Yes I've seen that expression before..." And looked back to the other mares with a smile of certainty. "This is indeed our stallion."

Our... What?

"I'm- I'm sorry?" I couldn't help but inquire, fully incredulous by this rather absurd scenario happening before me. "How did you-?"

"Know that an introverted Earth Pony sent us those charming Hearth's Warming letters telling us all how beautiful and amazing we are?" The charmingly enthusiastic Pinkie Pie finished with cheerful casualness, whereas the other mares looked away with pink hues on their faces. "Silly, I recognize the hoofwriting of everypony in town! Finding out our letters coincidentally came from the same writing of Ponyville's mysterious Earth Pony was easy to deduce! Right Twilight?"

"Eh, right..." The alicorn, like the others, continued avoiding my gaze.

...Well, [BEEP]. Rookie mistake then. Pinkie-ex-machima sussed me out. I glanced behind me, wondering if I should just make a tactical withdrawal and avoid this mess altogether. I.E, slam the door behind them and hide until they leave like a [BEEP]ing coward.

As though sensing my rising apprehension, the strong Applejack approached with a wry smile. "Who now sugarcube, we ain't upset now or anythin'. We just wanted to talk, that's all."

I wanted to scoff. With them, simply talking led to excitement.

"We just seek clarification." The Princess continued for the farmer, smiling rather shyly. "And we were hoping you could provide it, Mr Balance."

"Call me Stardust." I responded without thinking, wincing at myself while my left hoof gripped the edge of the door tightly. Come on boy, you're stronger in will than this!

"He does have quite the accent." Rarity suddenly commented, sounding quite pleased. "Rest assured Stardust then, that we are far from potentially offended by the rather marvelous and tender words addressed about us by yourself through those lovely cards. Never has anyone complimented my talents in fashion design as 'flawless as their designer.'"

"Or me being as awesome as I was breathtaking."

"Or how admirable as I am strong."

"Or how radiant as I am caring..."

"Or how loving as I am energetic, which is a lot!"

"Or how angelic as I am knowledgeable." Twilight finished with a tiny smile, cheeks as flattered pink as her friends.

"So fess up." Rainbow Dash added despite how hard she was blushing, perking a brow to me expectantly. "Why tell us you're crushing hard on me and my friends after all this time? Why now?"

...No hiding it now, I suppose.

Sighing wearily, my hoof removed from the door as I offered a hesitant smile. "Someone had to... Be honest about you six... Amazing, Goddessly beautiful girls. So compassionate and brave, so inspiring and hopeful, breathtaking and gorgeous in every way - looks, personality and traits - you are everything I aspire to be and more and... Ya can't really blame a guy for falling this deep." I shrugged with a sheepish grin, avoiding their eyes while confessing rather softly. "I know my chances with any or all of you are never. But... I just wanted to say, as I confessed in those letters, I wish all six of you brilliant ponies the best Chris- Hearth's Warming ever. Because no one deserve it more after everything you've done for us all."

For me...

A minute of silence met my response, and I sighed again, accepting that. Probably stunned speechless. And, well, I've said my part. Better leave them to have a great holiday without me taking up any further of their time-

Huh...?

A purple hoof grasped my golden fur, and I glanced upward curiously to see entrancing sparkling tearful eyes, followed with the smiling gazes of all six equines. Whom, after sharing brief looks of agreement, all approached me with similar expressions-

Uh...?

I-I...?

"Allow us then," Twilight began after she and the others laid a bombshell of six multiple pecks to my cheeks, smiling in shy gratitude, "To wish you a Happy Hearth's Warming in turn. Right girls?" They nodded happily, sharing that exact breathtaking smile. "And to express our gratitude for your kind sincere words by getting to know the stallion whose heart we've apparently taken." The Princess added with sheepish joking, but those fantastic violet orbs told a different story.

...Holy... Jesus... [BEEP]ty... _Christ..._

After swallowing a gulp for whatever little composure I had left, I immediately stepped aside and motioned. "It's rather cold out here. Would you all to like come in and... I could make hot chocolate?"

Rarity giggled lightly. "Why, a gentlecolt with a way of words." And brushed past me with a coy smile. "Perhaps this arrangement might work out after all..."

A-Arrangement...?

Rainbow snickered whilst the others shared amused glances passing by me into the modest home, the blue pegasus playfully shoving my front limb with a wide grin. "You've probably made the worst decision in your life pal. Be careful what you wish for." And followed the others through.

...She was probably right... But you know what? I shrugged in bemused resignation before going inside too to join the warmth and newfound company. What was to follow... Would probably be worth it all in the end.

Happy Hearth's Warming indeed, you daft [BEEP]tard...

* * *

 **AN: Hope you've enjoyed this special one-time edition for the holiday! What pairing would you love to see next? Let me know. Enjoy, and have a Happy Hearth's Warming my friends!**


	17. Derp Star

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Things die... It's just what they do."

Sniggering.

"On every minute of everyday, on every world, ever galaxy. Something dies..."

More snickering.

"..."

"..."

"Crying over it is spitting into the wind... Death is natural... Yes."

Giggles.

"...But, there are comes a time in the history of all civilization. Worlds great and small. "When something... Some event... Some disease... Some war... Tips the balance of things. When even nature must look at the numbers, and nervously catch its breath. And on those occasions... Well... It's time to make plans."

And the giggling only increased from there, Stardust smirking with a raised cup at his special somepony's great amusement to his impersonations. From the opposite side of the table outside Ponyville Cafe, the grey pegasus applauded and expressed her joy from his villainous impressions, various other customers even leaning in, impressed by the sinister performance.

"Again! Again!" Derpy clapped excitedly, her plate filled to the brim with muffins and disorganized yellow eyes looking in different directions. "Do another one!"

Stardust sighed, but retained a small smile, finding the pegasus' eagerness and endearing trait. You can never really stay mad at this mare. Hell, he doubted it was even possible to be annoyed with her. Taking a swig of his drink, the golden Earth Pony set his cup down and grinned cheekily. "As mi'lady commands." Prompting Derpy's charmed giggle.

Let's see... Ah!

"Look into my eyes..." Stardust began whilst leaning forward with an air of menace, his voice deepening evilly with widened hazel orbs. "I can make you my puppet. For I am your Master... And you will _obey me...!"_

...

...

...

An unladylike snort. And Stardust joined in the laughter beside his date, the two having no care in the world, even from the passing glances ponies gave them from their loud expressions of affections. Derpy grinned ear to ear, clapping once again before munching down more muffins, offering a few to her date. "Banana?"

Stardust smirked coyly. "Don't mind if I do, my dear Derpy." Happily accepting one. "It's better than all the times you placed baskets of muffins to my door in hopes of getting my attention."

Those grey cheeks brightened, the pegasus beaming sheepishly. "I thought it was a good expression of my... Feelings..." A wry smile from her date. "I still can't believe you managed to figure it out right from the bat."

True, he did know from day one. Any pony living in this town would immediately identify the trademark baskets of muffins and their owner.

A playful pout followed. "I can't believe you kept pretending not to know for a week though!"

He shrugged. "Free food is free food, Derpy." Before he had finally enough and confronted the mailmare at her post office, which led to some... Memorable conversations. Stardust then held up the bowl. "Sugar?"

And then promptly laughed heartily at his girlfriend's antics, the eccentric pegasus dumping the contents of sugar onto her plate as opposed to her untouched tea. In return, Derpy grinned widely at amusing her boyfriend and continued consuming the freshly-baked treats, inciting the gold stallion to point out after a moment.

"Derpy, love?"

"Mmm?" The pegasus questioned, her mouth full of savory goods. Stardust simply motioned to his own muzzle for the mare to realize, swallowing the muffins and smiling shyly. "Whoops, got sugar all over my mouth. Let me just-"

"No, allow me..."

And Derpy froze by her special somepony's bold action, her heart exploding into fireworks on the inside. The tender yet playful kiss resulting in Stardust pulling back after, now both sharing white substance all over their lips. After a few seconds, he chuckled whereas Derpy giggled enthusiastically, her cheeks a rosy pink.

"We- We must be the weirdest ponies in town to everyone else..." The pegasus spoke quietly, shyly but filled with glee. Stardust simply raised a coy brow, smirking in turn.

"And... That's a bad thing?"

Derpy shook her head. "Nuh-uh!"

"That's good..." Stardust whispered, about to pull the ecstatic pegasus in for another kiss, but not before dropping his tone again to faux villainous. "Because a world without Derpy Hooves, scarcely bares thinking about..."

Her lips tasted like banana muffins... His favourite.

* * *

 **AN: ...Always had a thing for blondes.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this month's pairing! Feel free to comment what hypothetical shipping you'd like to see with Stardust next time!**


	18. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Now listen, all you boys and girls!_

 _All around the world!_

 _Don't be afraid to get up and move!_

 _You know that we're all superstars!_

 _We're the ones who made it this far!_

 _Put a smile on that face!_

 _There's no time to waste, so,_

 _Let's do the Odyssey!"_

 _"YOU'RE AMAZING!"_

 _"AWESOME!"_

 _"WE LOVE YOU COUNTESS!"_

"That was excellent! Oh magnifique!" The crowd beyond the closing curtains weren't the only ones celebrating the performance. The manager's applause echoed almost as loud as the ponies outside, slightly disrupting the workers backstage. "Truly tremendous Countess! You have exceeded my expectations yet again!"

The pop sensation merely smiled in flattery, nodding in good humour. "Glad my show today has met your standards." Truthfully, though, Rara was just as ecstatic with the results as her new manager was, the Earth Pony glancing over to the screaming curtains and beaming in satisfaction, while the other equine trotted towards her with a widening grin.

"Mine and so many others, clearly." Her new manager gestured with flair. "Keep this up and we may be able to have you perform at that kingdom we've been eager to earn the approval of after all!"

Rara, again, simply smiled at the stallion's enthusiasm. Honestly, while he was a breath of fresh air, Rara was still getting accustomed to the overly energetic nature this Earth Pony possessed. Still, a far-cry better than her previous manager, and that overzealous behaviour was more preferable than the abrasive, greedy character of the stallion the pop star had released from her employment ages ago.

A debt of gratitude to her childhood friend and others she'll never be able to repay.

"All that's left to do now is for you, Countess, to attend the autograph signings for the fans lucky enough to win VIP tickets in one hour! Afterwards, we can celebrate together with a night at Manehatten's finest five-star restaurant!"

Meanwhile, all Rara desired to do for the moment was get some rest, repressing a yawn before her excited associate. Instead, the dressed-up star chuckled and nodded behind her towards the stage door, "I'll just refresh myself up in my dressing room in the meantime, unless I'm needed for anything else."

"Quite right. You'll need to look your best even for the lucky fans backstage. Go, get some well-earned respite for a bit. You've done some fantastic work tonight Countess!"

It took a few steps out to the yellow hallway for Rara to sigh in relief, nodding to herself with content. It was quite the anticipated show tonight, and Rara, as always, put her absolute best into it. It was especially easier since she never had to wear that veil over her eyes ever again, choosing what to wore for every performance herself this time as opposed to decisions made by others. And, if she were honest, AJ's friend's fashion offers were too good for the pop star not to dismiss.

Right then, time for a quick rest while she had an hour to spend. Perhaps a quick wash and dry too. Yes, sounds perfect.

With a warm smile to all working ponies passing by, Rara proceeded on her way with an air of content. So far, no misgivings, even upon the point of reaching her personal dressing room for the night. Everything was going accordingly, and the fans loved her hard work paying off. Rara was blissful to see everypony content; it never made her so tired to make others smile and feel happy, even if it could be demanding at times. But some sacrifices had to be made even if one's intentions were selfless-

Oh, what's this?

A surprised blink shifted into a small smirk, opal eyes lighting up further at the sudden vase and fresh rose sitting on her small buffet table. Getting a good idea as to whom sent the gift, Rara approached and spied a small folded note beside the elegant item, the mare reading the contents and her grin widening.

That coy stallion, always knowing what to say. Rara was a bit disappointed he wasn't waiting for her here, but he had a job to fulfill too-

The door slamming behind her prompted the startled jump, whipping the mare's head around to face a certain sly voice which didn't _belong_ to her special somepony. Rather, a voice she had grown disliked towards and hoped never to hear again.

"Hello, _Countess."_

Rara gasped, her skin crawling at the tone and the sight of the snobbish Earth Pony. "You?! But how- When did you-?!"

"You forget already? It hasn't been that long, has it?" Svengallop sneered, the star's former manager explaining with open disdain towards the mare whom he had exploited way back when. "Being in a position such as I grants me special privileges, including visiting the personal dressing room of my fellow _former coworker."_

One step forward prompted her one step backwards. "Just as _you_ forget, _former manager."_ Rara wasn't going to be bullied so easily. She was no longer like that, meeting the awful pony's gaze with sternness. "I can call security as a moment's notice. So you better have a good reason as to why I shouldn't have you kicked out right this second-"

"Ah, you mean the same security I had bribed in case of this scenario?" That words put the Earth Pony on halt, elicting the stallion's sly grin. "No retort there, Countess? No surprises there."

"But... He wouldn't-"

"Look at you, one minor obstacle and already your guard is down. Look how hopeless you are without me." Svengallop's glare darkened, moving ever so closer to the internally panicking mare. "I am far more clever than you will ever be, dear Coloratura."

The mare gulped, but refused to completely give in to fear, despite her attempts to distance herself from the oppressive presence. "As always, you underestimate anyone who isn't you. It's no wonder you haven't been hired yet by anyone else." Those yellow eyes narrowed, and Rara knew she struck a nerve, allowing a small smile of victory. "Oh yes, every star in Equestria knows about you and your exploitation of those under your care. Word spreads fast in our world, you know."

Teeth grinded. "After everything I've done for you - all the sacrifices, risks and deadlines made to keep you successful - I was repaid with betrayal and abandonment. Everything, for _you!"_

"You took advantage of me!" Rara snapped fiercely, standing her ground in retaliation towards those ludicrous words. "Used my popularity to benefit yourself. You made other ponies suffer in my name! The sooner you left, the better for everypony else! My career has been more successful, and my fans have never been more happy!"

The white Earth Pony with glasses growled, and Rara wondered if she overstepped herself, uncaring if she had or not. This stallion deserved nothing less than to be reminded of what an awful pony he truly was. She only hoped someone arrived in time to help get Svengallop escorted out-

"Agh!"

The intruder was surprisingly fast for his posture, tightly gripping Rara's limb with seething rage in his eyes. "And yet here you are, alone and unguarded. Seems your employees aren't as loyal as your fans!"

"Let me go! You're hurting my hoof!"

"Now you're going to cry, any second! You're too soft, talking big but no weight behind the words." A gleeful smirk which sent shivers down the mare's spine. "I am going to enjoy watching your career spiral downwards once they see you for what you truly areeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!"

In just two seconds, the stallion's grip on her was forcefully released, something, or someone, grabbing him by the tiny tail and spinning the unsuspecting Svengallop around, hurtling him into a nearby wall causing more than a simple dent. Rara gasped, while a certain Earth Pony stood between her protectively against the groaning intruder, golden fur, dark brown mane and fierce hazel eyes directed at the former manager with ferocious outrage.

Her knight in shining armour. Rara, whilst rubbing her sore hoof, smiled in pure relief, happiness and smugness. "Svengallop. May I introduce you to my personal bodyguard, Mr. Stardust Balance."

Stardust looked over his shoulder, smirking slyly with a dark playful tone. "Evening Lady Rara." Using that nickname he often chooses for the Countess. "Would you mind if I _escorted_ this uninvited gentlecolt out of your personal room?"

Svengallop barely recovered enough to scream in fright as the golden Earth Pony literally chucked the white stallion out of the window, the sounding of the pony hitting a dumpster and cutting off the screams assured Rara his fate wasn't much worse. She may dislike the pony, but never wished a cruel path on anyone. Instead, she only had pity for her former coworker, and immense gratitude for her bodyguard.

It wasn't too long before Stardust came under her employment, having discovered the stallion one night, alone and freezing under the moonlight with neither family or a home, despite having saved the entire village she was performing at from an Ursaminor attack. That sheer force and strength to protect others attracted the Earth Pony, who decided she needed a personal protector anyhow and employed the stallion under her services.

That was three months ago now, and the loyal stallion and the pop sensation had gotten... Close, ever since.

"And stay out!" Stardust barked before promptly shutting the window, looking over to Rara with open stern concern. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

Rara nodded, smiling brightly at the sight of her saviour. "I'm fine, though my hoof may be a little bruised-" And Stardust wasted no time, approaching and gently grasping the previously assaulted limb, examining it with care and worry. Rara flushed openly at the touch and gesture, her heart leaping at the concern her stallion was showing.

Her blush deepened in red from the next display of affection, the gold pony brushing his muzzle over her hoof like a proper gentlecolt, gracing Rara with a small smile. "Sorry I took long, love. I was busy handling the crowd outside. Mark my words, that pony will pay dearly for this transgression."

Rara sighed. "He's not worth the effort, Stardust." And grinned sweetly at his expression clearly disagreeing, cupping his strong cheek with her other hoof. "Instead, let's focus on how I shall repay my special somepony for his heroics just now."

He leaned into the touch, hazel eyes softening adorably, and the stallion inquired quietly, "Perhaps a day out together tomorrow, when you have some spare time?"

That sounded perfect. But first. "I have an hour to spare right now..." The star murmured with nervous pink cheeks, leaning upwards with a hopeful grin. "Allow me to reward my favourite bodyguard in the meantime."

A coy grin. "By all means, my favourite pop sensation."

And once the new manager peeked through the doorway, hoping to converse with his coworker regarding tomorrow's schedule, his eyes almost popped from his skull at the... Intimacy going on before him, wisely opting to close the door behind them and leave the discussion for afterwards, the manager walking away from the two passionate ponies in the dressing room and leave them to it. Partially because of respect for their relationship and Rara's wishes.

And mostly because that bodyguard of hers freaked him the heck out.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Until next month, my friends!**


	19. Balance's Shadow

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lovely view isn't it?"

The recognizable voice caused Tempest's insides to freeze up. All she desired was a moment's peace, observing the firework spectacle in her own way after managing to make up with the Princesses. The party was lasting all day and night, celebrating from a 'Friendship Festival' to the defeat of the Storm King and freedom of their land. Tempest couldn't express her gratitude enough to the ponies, wanting nothing more than to enjoy this view from an isolated spot in Canterlot, and solemnly vow to make up for her past mistakes and spread the magic of friendship that Princess Twilight showed her.

What she didn't anticipate, nor wanted, was to be interrupted by _that_ stallion, of all ponies.

"Of all ponies to be here, you were the least expected." Tempest answered coolly without turning around, eyes narrowed in exasperation. "And just what were you doing while your- Our kind was being enslaved?" And mentally berating herself for the mis-slip.

The sound of hooves approaching to stand behind her, and Tempest's peripheral vision caught the edge of a blue cape, golden fur and dark brown mane. "Well else? Solving much bigger threats than an edgy unicorn and a buffoon blue Tirek."

Tempest's expression hardened, that irritable yet equally respectable callous disrespect. This Earth Pony knew he was just pushing her buttons... And like all those times before, succeeding. "Bigger threats than your whole ponykind... Our ponykind being captured, the Princesses turned to stone and the whole of Equestria unwillingly submitting to the Storm King's might? None of that strikes you as something to take with a grain of salt?"

The gold stallion snorted, and Tempest could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Might? What might? He was all bark and no bite. Take away you and his brainless minions? Nothing at all. Just a primate who's forgotten his place among the food chain."

The purple unicorn's scarred eye twitched. "You're one to comment." She replied scathingly. "I seem to recall you having trouble many times against us whenever we crossed paths."

"I was just humouring you-"

"Can we NOT do this?" This time, Stardust Balance blinked in surprise, Tempest snapping her gaze to hazel eyes with contorted annoyance. "Can I not just enjoy watching the festivities in peace, without the constant interruption from a pony who's always been a thorn in my side for a long time? Is it so much to ask for."

Stardust, to his credit, remained silent for a moment, regarding Tempest without fear before answering clipped. "I see Twilight's infamous capacity to easily forgive has worked its magic on you."

Tempest scoffed, turning back to the stars and exploding firecrackers. "You should try forgiveness sometime, Stardust. It'd do _you_ wonders."

"Pardon me for not being oh so benevolent on those who have caused so much pain and suffering to a lot of innocent people. Pardon me for having to act like an adult and remind others that actions had consequences."

"Princess Twilight is far more wiser and understanding than you will ever be!" Tempest snapped, refusing to allow his stallion to have his way. He could insult her hornless nature, her 'edgy' appearance and backstory, as he always did. But this? Absolutely not! She owed the Princess that much. "At least she tried to understand my motivations, and help me overcome them! What did you do, 'Twilight Warrior?' Belittled me, my origins and what I once fought for time and time again. To you, I was some joke, never to be taken seriously no matter how much we fought. How much I _won."_

Tempest glared away to the night sky, still glittering with stars and popping colourful fireworks courtesy of Pinkie Pie in harmonious sync.

"It's true, you were right long ago Stardust. I was a pawn in his game. I was being foolish and acting out of emotion than logic. I was bringing pain and suffering to others in the name of a selfish goal; making innocents lives endure through my own pain just because it felt right... I was a bigger fool than even the Storm King was... And it took Twilight and her friends - those six, wonderful kind compassionate ponies - to help me see the light and make a change for the better... More than _you_ ever tried to help me, oh great protector of the Far Lands."

Her temper was getting the better of her. Tempest sighed, taking a deep inhale and exhale with closed eyes to the ground. Stardust always did this, bringing out the worst in the dark unicorn. It was always part of their 'exchanges.' Their banter, as it were. It never helped when the Storm King had actively gagged at their confrontations and dismissed the exchanges as _flirting._

As if, because Tempest would never lower herself to being with a stallion with a love for mocking and berating others without a shred of compassion... Even if he was more bolder and ruggedly handsome than most stallions, even though Tempest would never utter this confession out loud. But that facial hair did wonders for the Earth Pony.

"Do you know why I didn't intervene?" Stardust began after a long moment, prompting the unicorn to glance at his sudden quiet tone. Those hazel reflected the stars and fireworks with a forlorn expression. "Because I knew Princess Twilight and the others would help you more than I ever could. You're forgetting, Tempest, amongst all our encounters, all our banter and shared insults, our physical battles, that there was something else I tried every time, even if you were too stubborn to see that." And threw a golden smirk the curious mare's way, lighting up his features. "I TRIED to help you, but every offer was shut down from your cold vengeance and self-loathing... Contrary to what you think, Tempest, I DO care."

Tempest was, for once, utterly speechless by this stallion. He... Cared? And she was apparently too blind to see that? Tempest shook her head, working hard to recall those small, yet growing recognizable instances whenever the stallion had paused in the middle of their confrontations, always offering a hoof or words in kindness. Tempest had just presumed they were traps and lower her guard... Yet now she knew better.

"But then..." Tempest proceeded to frown in befuddlement. "Why didn't you help our kind-" Mentally congratulating herself for not saying 'your' this time. "- When they were busy being enslaved by... Them?" The dark unicorn refused to associate herself with the Storm King or his lackeys ever again.

Stardust simply shrugged, a coy smile present. "I knew Twilight and the others could handle it. They've faced worse threats in the past, believe me. Besides, I was a little preoccupied with retrieving a memory stone from a teenage girl who was misusing it... Long story." He waved in dismissive humour, and Tempest found herself smirking.

The casual humour without mockery was... Charming, to say the least. "I suppose then... I should thank you for trying, all those times before?" The purple unicorn hesitated a little, still getting accustomed to the whole friendship deal.

Stardust smirked. "I'd rather you didn't. That independent hard-to-get attitude has always been part of your charm, love." And this time, Tempest mirrored his expression. Instead, Stardust offered a playful hoof. "Stardust Balance. And who might I have the pleasure of knowing, Miss...?"

Catching on quickly, Tempest, for once, accepted the limb with her own, teasingly responding. "Fizzle-" And quickly stopped herself. She was fine with Pinkie Pie and the others knowing her real name. But Stardust? She'd never hear the end of it. "Tempest Shadow. Pleasure's all mine 'Twilight Warrior.'" Another weight lifted from her heavy heart. And soon, Tempest found her own green eyes blinking in startled surprise at the bold Earth Pony's next coy move.

Those hazel eyes shone playfully, Stardust leaning up after kissing the dark pink hoof. After the physical contact ended, he motioned towards the spectacle. "This is the makings of a lovely evening. Would you care for some company in enjoying the view together?"

Tempest grinned at the challenging teasing expression, refusing to lose to this stallion. "In complete silence, or are we to exchange playful banter every five minutes whilst simultaneously viewing the show?" Both expressions shared the same answer.

And yet, Tempest did her absolutely best to ignore the faint growing reddened cheeks on her face, the longer time she spend with this former rival... To a good friend.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Next month's pairing is... Oh no... Until then...**


	20. Dustlestia

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Twilight, hurry up! You promised dinner four hours ago...!"

"Two hours twenty-eight minutes and fifty-three seconds would be the proper estimation." The young unicorn huffed, rolling her eyes at Spike's fond antics from the doorway leading downstairs. "Be a little more patient Spike; I just have to finish up writing these notes for the history class we're visiting at the academy in Canterlot tomorrow. It's important I miss none of the most important details out."

Spike sighed in exaggeration. "Remind me why, again, the Princess asked you to do this. Don't you have friendship to learn more about?" But was approaching the equine he viewed as a friend and, secretly, a parent regardless.

"Princess Celestia will be busy, and needs somepony she can trust to carry out the lesson tomorrow." Twilight made no attempt with hiding how pleased she was at being trusted by her mentor, beaming away. "And who better than her own adept student to handle the responsibilities of educating the young?"

"...Ponies who were trained for it?"

"In any case." As though never hearing her friend's snark, Twilight looked back down to the notes laying before her on the desk. "The lesson I'm teaching is something not many recall about Princess Celestia's past, before she and Princess Luna took on the responsibilities of moving the sun and the moon."

"Oh?" Spike, despite himself and his hunger, peeked over the desk from the side in renewed interest. "Before she became a Princess, you mean?"

"She was always a Princess, Spike." The unicorn reminded the dragon not unkindly, smiling down at her work in satisfaction. "But this was before her turn on the royal throne, as a much younger mare. This particular history details Princess Celestia's past life with her lover, known from the books as 'the pony who came from the stars.'"

"The stars?" Spike tilted his head in wonderment. "Like an alien? Princess Celestia dated an alien."

"Something like that, yes." Twilight sighed. "If only he were around now. There's so much I would have wanted to ask him... But more than that, Spike, both this pony and Princess Celestia had a unique past together, starting from the very beginning. It was a nice summer's afternoon, two young royal sisters playing around in the warm castle yard, when suddenly a pony fell from the clear skies between them..."

* * *

 _"Dear sister, what be this...?"_

 _"I know not, but he appears to hath fallen from the heavens itself."_

 _"Can such a thing be possible? Observe, no wings or horn to call upon flight or magic! Where in all of Equestria could he transpire from?"_

 _"A mystery to I as much to thee, dear sister. Perhaps thy magic had gone astray yet again, and summoned this golden stallion before our hoofs."_

 _"My magic has nothing to do with this! Know this dear sister, only one of us barely utilizes magic for tricks and antics... Oh my! He awakens."_

 _"I can see that, Luna."_

* * *

"Needless to say, their first impression of one another was far from pleasant."

* * *

 _"Oh... Agh..."_

 _"He does not seem too injured. Perhaps a minor bruise to the head..."_

 _"Nor does his look at all friendly, sister. There's something about him which sets me off edge..."_

 _"Thou worries too much, Luna. Pardon me fair pony? Are you well?"_

 _"Wha... What...?"_

 _"Can thy stand? Would thou wish for some assistance? Allow me."_

 _"Wha- Hey!"_

 _"Celestia!"_

 _"What? He clearly needed some alicorn magic to help him-"_

 _"The Hell is wrong with you- Wait... CELESTIA?!"_

 _"Indeed... Kindly cease shouting and leaning to my face. I am a proper Princess of Canterlot and expect to be treated as such by anypony, even disoriented stallions such as yourself."_

 _"Sister, I don't think-"_

 _"What... How...?"_

 _"It's perfectly fine, Luna. I know how to handle this. Ahem. Good sir, you are trespassing on property of the royal family. I shall be inclined to summon the royal guard on thee unless thy hath a reasoning for this impertinence."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I really believe we should call for assistance now, dear sister. Perhaps Starswirl could-"_

 _"I never realized you were so stuck up as a child, Celestia."_

 _"I... I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"_

 _"Oh, this makes a LOT of sense! No wonder you suck all grown up; a bratty nature and haughty attitude! No wonder Luna couldn't wait to... Wait you're Luna!"_

 _"Um... Indeed so, sir..."_

 _"Now wait just a moment! Thou can't simply dismiss the royal daughter after ridiculing her so crudely-"_

 _"I can do what I bloody well like, 'your Highness.' Now shut up a minute, I'm thinking."_

 _"I... Thou...!"_

 _"I said shut up for a minute."_

* * *

"Wow. Sounds like someone ponies would hate right off the bat."

"The Princess back then was just as benevolent and forgiving as she is today, Spike. No petty insults from a disoriented stallion would bring her down. But the tension between the two lasted for quite some time..."

* * *

 _"The nerve of that... Impertinent... Insufferable-!"_

 _"Dear sister, I don't think-!"_

 _"The royal adviser! HIM! What right does he to appeal to our father so manipulatively, scarcely a week from his unwelcomed arrival to our backyard? He deceive us all for his own ends, I just know it!"_

 _"We must trust father's judgement, sister-"_

 _"The worst of it all, not once has that stallion apologized for his crude remarks against me since the first day. And the way he treats our family like his own, and even the royal guard and staff... Does he have no sense of respect for anypony else at all?!"_

 _"I dare say Stardust's heroic actions these past few days have more than earned him the royal position-"_

 _"And of course thy would take his side, Luna! When everyday you stare at him as though he was some fascinating puzzle to learn more of!"_

 _"And those does not?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...I'm just concerned, dear sister. There's more to him than any of us realize."_

 _"As I'm concerned for you, sister. But we must trust father's judgement. If thou remains concerned, then consider this; perhaps it was planned on father's behalf in order to keep Stardust close by and learn more of his secrets."_

 _"Yes... Yes, perhaps thus is right, sister."_

 _"Precisely-"_

 _"Which is why we should make things easier for father and learn more ourselves. To our 'guest's' chambers!"_

 _"Celestia, wait-!"_

* * *

"The rivalry between them was long, heated and equally fierce. It was entirely uncertain whether they would ever have gotten along."

* * *

 _"CELESTIA!"_

 _"Can I be of assistance this lovely afternoon, Stardust? And thus need not shout, especially to a Princess of royal-"_

 _"Can it alicorn. I know it was you who filled my bed mattress with termites."_

 _"And why would I possibly by incited to commit such a baseless accusation-?"_

 _"Luna told me."_

 _"...That traitorous sibling-"_

 _"Nah she didn't. Thanks for the confession though. I'll eb sure to repay you later."_

 _"Against somepony of my caliber? You wouldn't have the courage to attempt anything."_

 _"Try me."_

* * *

 _"STARDUST BALANCE!"_

 _"Hm? Can I be of assistance this pleasant evening, Princess? And you don't need to shout, especially to your pop's most loyal adviser-"_

 _"Spare me the feinted ignorance, coward. I know it was thy whom discarded my royal bed to the outside waste."_

 _"What can I say? It reeked of your scent."_

 _"So thou confesses?"_

 _"Your mother was complaining about your bed before anyway. Plus, you're gonna get a new one equally fair to the smaller size of Luna's bed. You're welcome!"_

 _"...Thou is a devious slug-"_

 _"And you're a spoilt brat. Glad we understand one another."_

* * *

 _"Thou can't do this!"_

 _"This is a highly delicate negotiation, Celestia. I HAVE to do this."_

 _"Thy is neither qualified nor trained for something of this magnitude. Father is making a big mistake!"_

 _"You're a child and plagued with reckless behaviour and antics. I am older, more experienced-"_

 _"Reckless? I'M reckless! Though charged into an army of Diamond Dogs last week!"_

 _"And lived!"_

 _"Not without inflicted with serious injuries!"_

 _"Aw didn't realize you cared!"_

 _"Incorrigible stallion-!"_

 _"Stuck-up mare."_

* * *

 _"I hear your Dad's putting me next in line for the throne?"_

 _"WHAT?! I heard no such thing from father-!"_

 _"Yeah he said that I may as well rule than the potential suitors befitting of her eldest untrustworthy daughter."_

 _"B-B-B-But... But... FATHER-!"_

 _"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"_

 _"...You...!"_

 _"Hmhmhmhm..."_

 _"Thou is the bane of my existence..."_

 _"Welcome to putting up with every minute of your presence, Celestia..."_

* * *

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"Oh you finally learnt to use the word 'you!' Has that arrogance finally died down the older you grow?"_

 _"My Birthday! My Birthday of all places to choose humiliating me! A tiny smudge of leniency from thy baseless hostility for tonight was too much to ask for-?"_

 _"Your dates tonight were deceptive and filled with greed. They only cared about imagining ruling on the throne than you as a pony."_

 _"How would thou-?"_

 _"Balance, remember? I sense the darkness in other's hearts."_

 _"Befitting with how much darkness lays in yours."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Happy Birthday, Celestia."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Yeah..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...The stars are lovely tonight, aren't they?"_

 _"Mmhm. Prettier than the sun, at least."_

 _"Of course you'd say that..."_

 _"Either pale in comparison to something more beautiful nearby, though."_

 _"What may that be...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Wait...!"_

 _"Don't flatter yourself."_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...You should probably head back indoors, love. So many potential suitors waiting to dance with you still and hopefully claim the throne from themselves one day."_

 _"Hmph. In that case, we just have to make certain that never comes to pass. Has anyone offered to dance with thy tonight, Stardust?"_

 _"Nah. The mares seem to afraid to even approach me... And I think their fathers wouldn't want them near someone who wrecked an army's plots two months ago."_

 _"Hmhm... Well, allow me to change that tonight, Stardust. Would I have the honour of dancing with the 'legendary' Twilight Warrior?"_

 _"...If a large portion of that oversized Birthday cake is promised to me afterwards, it would be an honour, 'your Highness."_

 _"I believe we can reach an agreeable arrangement."_

 _"Heh... Lead the way, Birthday girl."_

* * *

"So they got along from then onwards?"

"Not quite." Twilight sounded very bemused over the subject. "There was still the occasional spat here and there. But by then everyone was fully aware the bickering had become their manner of flirting with one another. Even to the point where only Princess Celestia started calling Prince Stardust by his real name."

"Which was?"

"Well, that's the most peculiar part." And the young unicorn frowned down to her notes with open befuddlement. "The name has been written down in history books. I checked. All of them. Only Princess Celestia would know at this point."

"Heh." Spike cracked a wry grin. "Fitting since it was shared only between them, huh? So, when did they eventually get together?"

* * *

 _"YOU RECKLESS FOOL!"_

 _"Agh, calm down Celestia. My legs are broken, not my ears..."_

 _"Stubborn, foolish, reckless, brainless! There are many words to describe what an utter fool you are, Stardust Balance, and none of them would be enough! What were you thinking, challenging a reputable King like that and expecting to emerge in victory?! He made an utter mockery of you!"_

 _"I was defending your honour!"_

 _"He was merely being courteous!"_

 _"He was going to blackmail your father into marrying you off!"_

 _"That would have been my problem and mine alone!"_

 _"You would've said yes!"_

 _"Better than you suffering for your arrogance!"_

 _"YOU WOULD BE LIVING IN MISERY!"_

 _"WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU LIVING IN PAIN?!"_

 _"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"_

 _"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE_ _YOU_ _!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Celestia..."_

 _"Don't... Stardust..."_

 _"No... No, I've kept this in long enough... Celestia, I know I've always been openly hostile to you and how you mishandle your responsibilities-"_

 _"Just as I know how often you take abuse of your position to get the proper results-"_

 _"You can be childish and arrogant-"_

 _"Thou can be hotheaded and judgmental-"_

 _"Condescending and bratty-"_

 _"Patronizing and entitled-"_

 _"But you're often kind and benevolent-"_

 _"As thou is caring and protective-"_

 _"Wise and loving-"_

 _"Intelligent and patient-"_

 _"Beautiful inside and out-"_

 _"Handsome inwards and outwards-"_

 _"And can we just move on from the melodramatic confessions and-"_

 _"Express our passions and buried feelings in a more satifying manner? Why certainly."_

* * *

 _"Sister, have thou seen Stardust anyway? He appears to have moved from his own... Chambers..."_

 _"Mmm... Love you're good..."_

 _"Stardust... Oh Stardust...!"_

 _"...I... Shall leave thy both to it..."_

* * *

"Okay, THAT I didn't need to know!" Spike waved frantically towards the sheepish unicorn. "Pent up feelings all getting out. Got it. So they got married and lived happily ever after, right?"

"With the occasional hiccups and bickering here and there." Twilight answers with a light amused grin. "Prince Stardust would, more often than not, quarrel with the Princess over the right course of action to take in the name of protecting and equally progressing Equestria. It was a long a prospered rule between them... With help from Princess Luna here and there. Did you know Prince Stardust still believed she could be reformed even after her banishment to the moon? The two were like brother and sister as Princess Celestia and he were as husband and wife."

"Huh..." Spike cocked his head, folding tiny dragon arms before inquiring something next which then occurred to him. "So... Why isn't the Princess handling this class tomorrow morning again? Sounds like something she _should_ be there for."

"She never said what she was exactly busy for." Twilight shrugged, before adopting a curious reflective expression to herself with a rub of the chin. "But then again... There _is_ a good reason why this specific part of history is being taught at the academy tomorrow..."

"Is it his Birthday or something?"

The lavender unicorn shook her head. "Not his Birthday, but it would be a day to celebrate for." At Spike's confusion, Twilight clarified simply whilst turning away. "Today marks their thousandth wedding anniversary."

* * *

And Celestia, far away in Canterlot in her own personal chambers, was regarding the age-old small gift Stardust had given them during her twenty-first Birthday party. That wonderful night where they danced beneath the ballroom without a care in the world, transfixed with each other's gazes and nothing else.

For all their heated bickering and disagreements...

All their ranting and spitting exchanges...

All their pranks and rivaled insults...

All their petty arguments just for the sake of arguing...

All of that. Worth it just with every second spent in each other's company and arms. Celestia could already envision the gold Earth Pony in her mind's eye - that pure golden fun, dark chocolate facial hair, mane and tail, stern and true hazel eyes - before her very presence, criticizing her methods today in exasperation and equal conviction to protect the land he had come to call home, before shaking his head with defeat and offering a happy anniversary with a wry cheeky smile and affectionate warmth shining behind those eyes, his true feelings reserved for Celestia and her alone.

"Happy anniversary, Jack..." The Princess of the Sun murmured in solemn content, pink eyes closed with the gift pressed lovingly to the white furry chest.

A cracked sun pendant with a star in the center.

* * *

 **AN: And next month is it. The final chapter. And I already know who it shall be. Hope you've enjoyed and look forward to the next one!**


	21. JackDust

**Disclaimer: Reading "A Journey Beyond Sanity" beforehand would be helpful in providing a better idea of Stardust's character. Enjoy the final chapter, featuring the oh so favourite couple of... Well, you all should know!**

* * *

 _"Jack..."_

 _"Stardust..."_

...Gah!

Reality welcomed my eyes from that rather horrific experience, abruptly jolting the pony leaning against my side and causing puzzled concerned eyes to regard me openly. I huffed, shaking my head a little at the sheer ludicrous dream _that_ was.

"Jack?" That sweet, beautiful melodious voice caused me to gaze in her direction, Twilight's head tilted curiously. "Is something the matter?"

Right... It was the two of us, stargazing on our favourite hill. I must have dozed off by mistake... And, in the process, had equally interesting and unnerving dreams thrown in-between. Damn...

"Sorry love... Might have fell asleep for a moment..." I confessed sheepishly, never able to lie anymore towards those startling sparkling eyes, shining more gorgeously than the constellations gleaming over us. I managed a wry grin. "Did I miss a shooting star?"

Twilight shook her head in response, the faintest look of exasperation replaced by pure fondness, violet eyes sparkling in humour. "Not yet. Though that must have been some dream to jolt you awake like that? Oh, did you experience a myoclonic jerk?"

A what? I shook my head right back. "Nah, just..." Myself getting it on with myself. But before that... "It's weird." I had to admit to the alicorn close to my side, looking up to the beautiful stars that night. "I had... Multiple dream scenarios all at once... Remember that one I dreamed myself in those parallel universes Starlight would've made?"

I didn't need to see to know Twilight nodded. "Something similar happened?"

The fact that the gorgeous Princess was genuinely interested in my own experiences than a favourite hobby of hers was appreciated, and reminded myself over why I cherished the breathtaking alicorn all the more.

"Yeah... But this time it's... Nah it's silly..."

Twilight's beautiful fur brushed against my average own. "Come on, tell me."

I chuckled, closing my eyes. "It's honestly ridiculous love."

"Tell me something that isn't new concerning you, honey." I heard Twilight teasing, picturing the playful grin. How much she's grown since the season one day. Sighing, I opened my hazel eyes again, looking back to the perfect mare, taking a long moment to admire those perfect sparkling eyes and flawless smile... Since Twilight probably realized this, a faint adorably blush on her muzzle prompting my own mild chuckle, and her playful shove to my side.

Where were we? Ah yes.

I turned back up to the stars. "Multiple instances, realities and what-ifs, had I ended up with other specific ponies or people had my arrival here in Equestria played differently..." Including Celestia, and Tempest! "I remember... Some of those dreams came from those worlds we once visited to save my other selves..."

"Huh..." Twilight's voice was solemn then, as though contemplative and not at all worried. Half of me anticipated suspicion and jealously, not out of lack of trust but just knowing the mare so well. "A magical link, perhaps, connecting brief memories of your other lives with particular... Others?" A dash of hesitancy. "Triggered from our travels across multiple worlds a while back? Otherwise it's the first time I've heard of such a phenomenon."

"You don't sound too elated to learn something new, Twilight."

"With you, Jack, nothing shocks me too much anymore."

I laughed lightly, looking back to the mare I loved more than anything else. "And even though I'm happy for all those other me's, finding someone perfect in their eyes and wishing them all the best, you know what love...?"

Twilight tilted her head quizzically. "What's that?"

In answer, a gold hoof pulled a yelping alicorn by the back into my teasing embrace, the suddenly flustered mare with beautiful sparkling eyes and breathtaking smile's muzzle pressed against my own. But instead of a teasing smirk, my smile softened in tender affection, other hoof brushing that gorgeous purple mane.

"I'm far more content with the perfect life I have right now..."

The look on Twilight's face was more brightening than the gleaming stars above, the kiss which followed forming a constellation in my own heart.

* * *

 **AN: Thank** **you all for joining me on these what-if trips! This concludes what would happen if Stardust paired with so many others outside of just Twilight. But, to me, of them all, Twilight's all who's perfect for his sorry arse! Have a good day!**


End file.
